Wild, Wild West
by Sarah Cabbage Patch
Summary: Slightly AU, not really. Summary inside. Chapter 9 is FINALLY up. Pairings inside. Read, Review, Rejoice! Changed to R rating bc I went a little overboard on language. Oops!
1. Default Chapter

Wild, Wild West: Chapter One

Disclaimer: Not mine, not ever. Poo.

Summary: Slade kidnaps the Titans and makes a deal with the forgotten hero, Nightwing, to get them back. To rescue them, though, he must travel to an alternate dimension where his friends' memories have been modified and he only has three days to restore their original selves. Will he be able to master the recreation of the Old West and Slade's hidden crony to save his friends? Will he succeed in his task, or will the Titans refuse his help after an incident three years prior in which Nightwing left the Titans and his only love, heartbroken?

* * *

His heart pounded in his chest as he ran through the dark tunnels; he could hear the cackling all around him, haunting him, as he drew nearer. Finally he came to a halt in an open tunnel and glared as his enemy rose up before him. "Well, well, well," Slade hissed. "If it isn't my old friend. Nightwing, is it now?" "Cut the chitchat Slade," Nightwing growled, crouching low, readying himself for a fight. "Where are they? What have you done with them?" Slade casually walked over to a chair and sat down, fiddling with a remote. "I didn't think you cared," he cooed. "I mean, if you really did, then you wouldn't have left, would you?"

"Enough!" Nightwing yelled. "I left _because _I cared for them. If I stayed, I would have ruined everything and put them in a lot of danger." Slade just smirked at the completely black-clad misfit. "Now, now my old apprentice, you can tell me the truth. Yes, you cared for your meaningless, pathetic friends, but there was only one whom you cared for more than anything. I know you left because you loved her. You cared for her and you thought it was some kind of weakness on your part and so you left. You left her all alone and confused and angry. But you only cared for yourself and, in your selfishness, you destroyed the only person who would ever care for you. You"€"

"NO!" Nightwing yelled, slamming his bo-staff against the wall. "You don't know _anything_! What I did was for _her_, for the best in the end. Now I'm only going to ask one more time, what have you done with the Titans?" Slade only sneered as he pressed a button on his chair and a gate appeared over to his side. In an instant, a swirling mass of energy opened and Slade rose from the chair. "The Titans," he said. "Are in there. This is a portal to another dimension, one that I have created, and I have sent them there. Of course, with a little surveillance and some minor memory modification as well."

Slade paused and glared at Nightwing. "I am willing to make you a deal, my former feathered friend. I will let you enter my alternate universe to attempt to rescue your old friends"€ but you only have three days before my chemical induced memory becomes permanent and they cannot exit the portal. Also, whatever happens to them in my world, happens to them in real life; for instance, if they are killed there, they will remain dead in reality as well. If you fail to do so for all the Titans, then I get to keep them in my world. Do we have a deal?"

Nightwing fidgeted for a moment, contemplating all the possibilities. If he lost, he could never get his friends back. And even if he jogged their memories, whose to say they wouldn't get fatally wounded, or worse, turn on him and tell him to leave for good. He debated internally, trying to decide what was best for his old teammates; he could just leave them there or he could try and bring them back, which was running the risk of leaving some behind. _They would want me to take the risk_, he thought. _Even though I haven't seen them in three years, they are still my friends. I can't just leave them there, in the clutches of Slade. But still . . . _

"Fine" Nightwing consented, stepping toward Slade. "You have a deal. Now how do I get them back?" Slade walked over to the gate and pushed some more buttons. "It's simple," he said, turning to face Nightwing. "You just step through the portal and you will be taken to my ultimate creation. You have three days to find your friends and jolt their memories before my chemicals take a permanent effect and they become mine. One of my most dedicated followers is in there as well and at the end of the third day, they will open a portal back here. Good luck, my former little Robin, you'll need it." Slade vanished into the darkness and Nightwing moved toward the gate. He hesitantly put his hand through the vortex and he felt it tingle slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Nightwing threw himself into the portal; he closed his eyes to keep from getting dizzy as he started spinning. In a matter of a few moments, he fell out of a newly formed portal and tumbled onto the ground. He lay there for a few seconds, coughing as the dirt rose around him. He stood up, brushing the dust off that covered him and then reached up to fix his mask. But when he felt his face, he realized his mask was no longer there! And when he looked down, he was no longer in his black uniform with the sole symbol of a blue bird; he was wearing clothes that he had only seen in the movies him and Cyborg used to watch every Friday night when they were younger.

He nearly fell over as he surveyed his new look; it was totally not him, but he tugged on it to make sure it was real. His uniform had become a pair of black leather chaps, with ornately carved black leather boots. There was now a black leather belt with a huge silver buckle, which drew attention to the black leather gun holsters on either side of his waist, complete with matching pistols. His shirt was long sleeved, white, button-up, with a black leather vest over it and a black handkerchief resting lightly on his neck. His long, jet black hair was tied back into a ponytail and covered mostly by the black cowboy hat that resided atop his head. Nightwing felt almost naked without his mask, but then he realized that no one here would recognize him, since they were all, at least he assumed, Slade's creation.

He looked around him, surveying his surroundings, noticing there wasn't too many people nearby, so hopefully no one saw him fall out of the sky, which would have lead to way too many questions he couldn't really answer. He wandered toward the wooden buildings, nodding to the occasional person who said hello and, remembering his true mission, looked for any clue as to where his old friends could possibly be. He walked aimlessly down the winding dirt street, marveling in the life-like reality of it all and watching all the horses and carriages with extreme interest. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he found what he was hopefully looking for; just ahead lay a tiny little shop with the only car, well he assumed it was a car, he had seen since he had gotten here parked outside and a sign hanging above the door, proclaiming '**Victor M. Stone, Jump Town Car Expert.'**

Nightwing took a deep breath, hoping his hunch was right and that he had found the first Titan, hidden here amongst Slade's creepy Old West scenario. _This is all just a bit too easy, _he thought, drawing closer to the small, wooden shop. _Although Slade does like to give me little bits and pieces here and there, he gets some perverse pleasure from toying with my head and my emotions, the bastard! _Nightwing silently cursed to himself, ridding his thoughts of Slade and turning them back to the situation at hand. _Wait a sec_, he thought once more, coming to a complete stop right outside the door._ If Cy's really here and his brain really is messed with like Slade said it would be, then I can't very well just walk in and whisk him away somewhere without him totally freaking out. I need some kind of a plan... and a new identity too...._

Nightwing pondered for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking into the little shop, unprepared for what was to happen next. First off, he was completely taken aback by the version of Cyborg that stood by a counter in front of him; this Cy was no longer half-human, he was a full-fledged solid body of incredible muscle! Hearing the door open, Victor whipped around, wearing dark brown pants, brown leather boots, a blue long-sleeve, button-up shirt,a red handkerchief around his neck and a white cowboy hat atop his bald, black head. Victor just stared at him for a moment, then slowly but surely, realization dawned on his full fleshy face. "Night?!" he called out, his grin reaching to almost touch his ears. "That you? How in the hell did you get here?"

Nightwing just stood there, stupefied, as the big, muscle-bound black man he had once called his best friend and teammate came over and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug that rivaled even the Tamaranian princess's best attempt. "Vic? Cy?" Nightwing managed to squeeze out as he was let back down. "Whoever you are? What's going on? How did you know it's me? Slade said he messed with your memory." Victor scoffed and walked back over to the counter and sat down on a stool, motioning for Nightwing to sit down as well; he obliged, forgetting for a moment that he was in a race against time to find everyone else and allowing himself to chat a bit.

"Slade," he sneered, giving Nightwing a quick glance over before continuing. "That stupid masked moron. Doesn't know one little thing about my metal wiring, thank gosh. Yeah, sure he modified my memory to give me all these new memories, making me believe I was someone else. But he forgot to re-calibrate or something because I _did _get the new memories, but I kept my old ones as well; seems that he was able to mess with my image, but not my mind."

Nightwing just nodded, grateful that this was one less Titan he had to worry about, and then he turned to face Victor, who was now giving him a confused glance. "Let me guess," he said calmly. "You're wondering what I'm doing here." Victor looked down for a moment, ashamed that his thoughts had interjected such horrible things. "Yeah," he admitted quietly, but with great strength as well. "Yeah, I am. I mean, how could I _not _wonder, Night? You left without a word three years ago, keeping in contact a few times, and then all of a sudden you show up after Slade's kidnaped everyone to come and save the day. To be perfectly honest, it doesn't really fit your recent profile, man."

Nightwing hung his head in shame, but then lifted it back up to give his friend the explanation he owed them all those years ago. "I'm sorry, Cy," he began, his amber eyes showing deep regret. "I really am; I know that's not going to make up for all the pain I caused, but you have to understand, it was for the best that I left. I still consider you all to be my friends, but I couldn't afford to put any of you in danger, which I did just by being in the same city as the Titans. How is everyone? Beast Boy and Terra? Speedy?**" **He paused for a moment. "Raven? And Star?"Victor just nodded his head in acceptance of the dark hero's apology and answered his question. "They're good, all good...well... you know that you really hurt her man, right? She hasn't been the same since you left; she never smiles anymore, ever."

Nightwing closed his eyes in pain as he thought of the girl he loved more than anything; the girl, who was by now he could only assume, a beautiful young woman, that he had hurt to save in the end. "Yeah I know I did," he acknowledged. "And I know I can never repair the damage I did to everyone, especially her, but all that matters is that I am here now and I am going to try and make it up to her most of all, but to everyone all the same." Victor patted him on the back, hearing the sincerity in his voice.

"Well then," he said straightening up and looking at his old friend. "Let's get out there and save the Titans. But first, we should probably come up with a plan and some type of name for you. Can't have you going around, even in a fake world like this, calling yourself Nightwing now, can we?" Nightwing smirked, a trivial matter he had already resolved just moments earlier outside. "Way ahead of you dude," he said, motioning for Victor to follow him. "Just call me Richard, or Rich, whatever you feel most comfortable with."

"All right then," Vic said, a mischievous grin plastered on his full face. "I'm going to go with....Dick! Haha, man, I'm going to have _way _too much fun with that one. Where did you come up with that name anyway? See it on a sign or something?" Richard just laughed, something he hadn't done in so long, glad to see that his friend found humor in the nickname he had carried so long ago. "Not on a sign," he replied, stepping outside. "It's my name, my real name; Richard Grayson, martial arts extra-ordinaire!"

"Dick Grayson, huh?" Vic said, taking short strides so Richard wouldn't fall behind much. "I always wondered what your name really was, for some reason I always thought it was something like Tim or Drake, never anything so...so..._you_." He winked at Richard, who was smiling, as Victor led him down the dusty road, into a more active part of Jump Town. "So, uh, Vic," Richard asked while they walked. "Just where are we going? Do you have a plan or something?" "Well," Victor said, scratching his head. "These new memories Slade gave me? Apparently they're telling me that I'm good friends with a local rancher, Garfield Logan, who I can only guess is BB because I can see him in my head, he's surrounded by animals, but he isn't green, so it's throwing me off."

"Ok," Richard said. "So we're off to go find Beas"€I mean, Garfield, get some transportation, and then find the next person? All right, so where do we find him?" Victor merely looked even more puzzled as he tried to sort out what these images and whatnot were telling him. "Actually," he said at last. "I don't think I know where Gar is exactly; all I'm getting out of these memories is that this bartender chick that looks a hell of a lot like Terra knows where he is. So... I'm gonna go ahead and say we need to go find Terra at the bar and talk to her and try to get her to remember who she is. Or at the very least, convince her to help us fight against whoever in this world." Richard nodded in agreement and followed Victor, who obviously somehow knew where he was going.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty folks, here's the deal: This story has been running around in my brain for ever and so I decided I would get rid of this massive migraine and write it down. I know I haven't finished my other fics yet, but I am working on them and I will continue too, so nothing is getting stopped. But, I want to know whether or not to keep going with this one as well. So if I can get (taps head and picks some random number) 8 reviews for this story, then I'll post the next chapter or two, which I have already written. If I don't get those reviews, then I'll pull it, unless I get enough ppl telling me they like it enough to keep it going. So if you want me to continue on, then just hit that little colored box down there and review.

* * *

Next Chapter(if I get enough reviews): Richard and Victor head to the local bar where Vic meets up with Terra and the Sheriff takes an interest in Richard (Eww! Not that way! Sickos!), but Richard finds himself entranced by the local singer he meets and he tries to enlist her help in finding his friends. But will she help or will something else pop up in the way? Also, Richard finds out her 'boss's' dirty little secrets, her being one of them, and that changes everything in this crazy mixed up world.


	2. Chapter 2

Woot! I actually got 8 reviews, I can't believe it! And they were all good too! Ha, what funness!

First, to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

**Jaina12**- Thank you. I felt pretty sneaky about putting those hints in too.;) But I couldn't think of anything else to say!

**lil LIK Star**- Thank you as well, and now with all my reviews I do intend to keep going, but the only question I have is, will you still read it once I reveal something you might not like?? I sort of switched my words around in the first chapter so that you wouldn't be able to tell who Nightwing had hurt, and I did that on purpose. In fact, unless I have very clever readers, I have decided not to reveal it until the third chapter, so please don't hurt me!

**Melee**- Here it is, my update. Soon enough for you I hope!

**artemisgirl**- I know my grammar is prolly really awful in these, but sometimes I hate following conventional rules when writing for fun. I tried to make new paragraphs, just for you, and so it would be easier to read in this new chapter. Let me know what you think.

**chickiidoo**- Wow, you called my idea "great." I don't know what to say....Are you on drugs, insane, or "smarter than the average bear?"...Just checking... Cuz I know what is wrong with me, so I want to know what I did to drag you down to my level...:) J/K

**Jeanniestorm**- I'm not revealing anything about the singer and if there is a connection to Sl- Wait, hold on a sec. (bends over as the little gremlin, Kremkar, from my computer whispers something in my ear) Ahem. Disregard anything I have just said, er, written; apparently I reveal all about the singer and her ties in this chapter you are about to read, well I reveal most of her ties anyway, not necessarily all of them. (Leans down and throws a cookie on her desk. "Thanks Krem, you're a real pal.")

**x-RAVEN-x** -Well, since you really, really, really want me to update, okay, here it is. I really, really, really hope you're not disappointed. And your guess as to my impending pairing....I'm not telling.:) (Ducks as a computer monitor is chucked at her head)

**Lain the Fluff-Master**- And finally, last but sure as hell not least, to my lucky reviewer #8, whom I absolutely adore:) I'm glad you like the whole western setting, I wasn't too sure about it because I thought it might come across as corny. So, this chapter will be dedicated to everyone who reviewed, but most of all, to you, since you were the sole reason this fic is getting its chance in the unsafe waterery region that is Love ya!

Now, on with the next installment!

* * *

Wild, Wild West: Chapter Two

After only ten or fifteen minutes of walking, a rather large bar with the sign 'Sandstone Saloon' hanging high above came into view and the two heroes headed toward the wooden double doors.

"This must be the place huh?" Richard asked, walking up the tiny steps and through the swinging saloon doors.

"Yep," Victor said, coming up next to him. "This is definitely the place I'm seeing in my head. Terra's got to be around here somewhere, so while we're waiting we might as well sit down and get a drink. Looks like there's a show or something." They found a table up front, close to a small stage and placed their drink orders with a young girl who had come over as soon as they sat down.

Richard was never much of a drinker, he felt like it comprised his state of mind with long-term effects, but after turning 21 four years ago, he would oblige every now and then when Cyborg, er, Victor would ask him to go out or something. No sooner after they had received their drinks, all the windows were closed to make the room darker and a spotlight shone brightly on the dark red curtain directly ahead. As a young woman stepped onto the stage, Richard and Victor did a major double take, recognizing the girl whom neither had seen since the Titans had first formed ten years ago. She was wearing fishnet stockings, a frilly black and red can-can skirt, a black and red halter top covered in sequins and a solitary red feather sticking out of her curly black-haired bun.

"Welcome, welcome gentlemen," Kitty Anders cried out, loving her job and yet despising it at the same time, only because she was no longer the main attraction anymore. "Are y'all ready for the show now?" The saloon full of men yelled, hooted, hollered, and whistled their agreements.

Victor and Richard merely sat stunned in the very front, eyes glued to this Kitty Anders; "Is that who I think it is?" Victor finally whispered, shaking his head back and forth.

"Yeah, I'd recognize those beady little eyes anywhere," Richard answered, visibly shuddering. "But what in Slade's crazy world is _Blackfire _doing here? And acting so perky at that?"

The men's thoughts were thoroughly drowned out as Kitty started her next lines and the crowd grew increasingly rowdier. "Well, then," Kitty drawled, pulling back as the curtain opened. "How 'bout everyone here gives a round of little ol' applause for Jump Town's rising star: Miss Purty!"

The entire saloon clapped a bit longer, then instantly got quiet as a shadowed figure was revealed sitting atop a piano and the piano player began his slow haunting melody. As the light around the singer grew, Richard noticed she had long red hair peeking out from underneath a scarf that covered everything but her almond-shaped eyes. Richard found himself immediately captivated by her looks, reveling in her dangerous curves, slender legs, and heaving bosom.

Miss Purty's outfit matched her tune this evening, sleek and snug, it hugged every curve in the right place, exposing her slim shoulders, tiny frame, and flourishing outward at the bottom with a well-placed slit up to her top right thigh; the light purple silk illuminated her red hair wondrously, but unfortunately more eyes were drawn lower to where her crossed legs dangling off the piano were the highlight of the show._ I could make a safe assumption they're not here for my voice, _she thought facetiously. Knowing full well her 'boss' would probably beat her if she ever let on that she felt like that.

Clearing her throat, Miss Purty sang out the tune her 'boss' had picked out for this evening, unbeknownst to her, ensnaring the handsome man in the very front. _Is that? _Richard thought, desperately trying to find any trace of familiarity in the woman's face. _Could it really be Star? I can't tell, it's so hard to see with that stupid scarf covering her face_. If he had any other inclinations as to who it might have been, they were thrown out the window the second her mouth opened and a sweet, incredible voice rang out. With her singing talents displayed, Victor and Richard, suppressing growing smirks, both tried to figure out who this mystery singer was.

* * *

**There's no me without you, There's no meaning to life without you,**

**Tell me why should I care 'bout doing my hair, When I can't stop the thinking about you,**

**There's no moon without you, There's no Saturday nights without you,**

**There's no walk through the park, No beat in my heart,**

**No I love you, No I can't live without you,**

**You told me everything would be cool, Said I wouldn't always feel blue,**

**How come I feel like a wreck? How come the skies are all gray?**

**How come my eyes are all red? Why am I alone in my bed?**

* * *

Richard's mind shut down when Miss Purty started singing, her pure state of pain and sadness screaming out in her tone, made his insides quiver and he knew, right then, that he just _had _to meet this amorous anomaly.He desired to love and to be loved once again as he sat there listening to her sing, secretly hoping that maybe she could be the one. _But she can't_, his mind argued. _She probably isn't even real, just another one of Slade's mindless creations. You can't love her. _He frowned for a moment. _But still_, his rational side interjected, _Even if she is fake, maybe she is still real enough to help us find the other Titans and get everyone out of here_. Richard's thoughts ceased to exist as another verse started and he was inexplicably drawn into her angel-like voice.

* * *

**You told me everything would be fine, Why am I losing my mind?**

**How come I feel like a fool? Why do I keep losing you?**

**Why do I love in despair, When you're not there?**

**There's no me without you, There's no meaning to life without you,**

**Tell me why should I care 'bout doing my hair, When I can't stop the thinking about you?**

**There's no moon without you, There's no Saturday nights without you,**

**There's no walk through the park, No beat in my heart,**

**No I love you, No I can't live without you **

* * *

The young woman stood up now and walked around the stage, creating an air of beauty around her. The music grew more intense, as did her performance, and in an instant her eyes had locked with Richard's, undeniably stuck there as she noticed the handsome stranger staring at her with rapt attention. _Woah_, she thought, trying to keep herself on task and remember her next move. _Who is he? He's gorgeous! _Their eyes remained glued to each other until she had to look away and continue on with her act.

* * *

**So blue for you, So deep in love with you, **

**So hard to say bye-bye, When you know how hard I've tried,**

**I, I, I tried baby No No No ooh,**

**You told me everything would be fine, Why am I losing my mind?**

**How come I feel like a fool? Why do I keep losing you?**

**Why do I love in despair, When you're not there? Oh no**

**No there's no me without you, There's no meaning to life without you,**

**Tell me why should I care 'bout doing my hair? When I can't stop the thinking about you,**

**There's no moon without you, There's no Saturday nights without you,**

**There's no walk through the park, No, no, No beat in my heart,**

**No I love you, No I can't live without you**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark corners of the Sandstone Saloon, Sheriff Wilson sat there watching the show, completely intrigued in the strange young man that came in with Mr. Stone.

"Hmm," he whispered to his colleague, Deputy Jennifer Jekyll. "It seems our newest patron is quite taken with Miss Purty, wouldn't you agree?"

The deputy just sat there and grinned, "Oh yes most definitely it would seem. And, if I may say so myself, it seems as if Miss Perfect herself is smitten with tall, dark and mysterious as well."

The sheriff clenched his fist as a strong surge of anger welled up inside of him, but he hid it well and stood up. "Well then," he said frighteningly calm. "Maybe I should introduce the two lovebirds; it would give me a chance to meet this young man, not to mention, to let him know that Miss Purty is **_my _**property. Teach the both of them a lesson, won't you say?" Deputy Jekyll chuckled quietly and walked off, making her way to order another drink at the bar.

Sheriff Wilson walked over to the two men as Miss Purty took her final bow, eyes still locked with the newcomer, that is, until she saw the sheriff nearing and her eyes narrowed at him, sending daggers his way. She walked off stage as the curtain closed, acknowledging the signal her 'boss' had given her to tell her to clean up and get into something comfortable because she was about to have some company. Miss Purty huffed off stage to her dressing room and the sheriff came up behind Victor.

"Well hello Mr. Stone, it's a pleasure to see you as always," he said, smiling warmly at the mechanic who personally took care of the sheriff's car and paddy wagon. "And I see you've brought a friend as well."

Victor looked startled at the sheriff as his new memories registered him as a client of his and the sheriff of Jump Town as well. "Oh, yeah," he mumbled, getting up to shake Wilson's hand. "Hey there Sheriff. This is Richard Grayson, he's an old acquaintance of mine." Richard stood up and shook the man's hand, trying to get a good look at his shadowed face, cast by his oversized hat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grayson," he said, nodding toward the empty stage. "If you don't mind me being so bold, I couldn't help but notice you were quite enthralled in Miss Purty's performance up there?" Richard slightly blushed but nodded furiously.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Sheriff," he sternly said. "Oh, you noticed, huh? I'm afraid I couldn't help it, sir. She was incredibly talented, as well as beautiful." Wilson just nodded, keeping his smile plastered on his face.

"Would you care to meet her?" he asked innocently. "I could arrange something if you'd like." Richard's face lit up at the mention of a meeting, but he glanced over at Victor to see what he wanted to do.

Victor, though, was preoccupied, looking around Richard's back toward the bar. "You know what?" he said rather absentmindedly. "Why don't you go ahead and meet her, Dick? I see someone I want to talk with anyway. I'll meet you out front whenever you're ready."

With that he took off away from Richard, as he looked over toward the bar and saw why; a blonde-haired, blue-eyed young woman had stepped out of the back room and was serving up drinks.

"Thanks, Vic," he called out after him, watching him approach Terra and ask to talk with her privately.

He turned back toward Sheriff Wilson, getting cold shivers up and down his spine.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice. "That you and Miss Purty wouldn't mind? I surely wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone."

"Oh of course not," Wilson reassured him, placing a hand on his back and leading him up some stairs at the back of the bar. "It's no trouble at all, I promise you. I enjoy meeting and making new acquaintances, as I am sure Miss Purty will be absolutely thrilled to meet another fan, such as yourself."

He lead Richard down a hallway filled with doors and stopped at the very last one, engraved with a gold star and the name 'Miss Purty' on the outside.

"Ahem, Miss Purty?" Sheriff Wilson called, knocking on her door. "Are you in there?" A hurried scuffling was heard from behind the door and a muffled voice answered.

"Yes, sir," came the quiet voice, sounding familiar to Richard.

"I have a visitor for you," the sheriff informed her, making it sound almost like an order. "He is a new friend of mine and I would like him to be _**completely **satisfied _with his time here at Sandstone Saloon. He seemed very amused by your _performance_, and he wishes to meet you _personally_." Richard didn't like the tone of voice he was using, making the situation seem much more than it was intended to be. "He would much enjoy to _meet _you," Wilson continued on. "I trust you'll make him feel _very _welcome, my pet?"

"Yes, sir, of course," came the quiet voice once more, sounding almost defeated. "_Anything _for a fan and a friend of yours. I shall do my best not to disappoint."

"Good, my dear," he cooed back. "Good. Now then Mr. Grayson, I shall take my leave and I trust you to keep my investment in tip-top shape. You can leave whenever you feel like it; it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope to again someday." Wilson bowed slightly to Richard, turned around, and walked back downstairs, leaving the former Boy Wonder to enter the room by himself.

* * *

A'ight now. If I can get (pulls number out of ass), hmm, **9** more reviews, then I will post chapter three! Take that all you crazy readers!

Next Chapter: Richard finally meets Miss Purty face to face, but she definitely isn't what he expected. He gets caught up in the moment, but in the process he finds a new friend and vows to help her escape her imprisonment.


	3. Chapter Three

**Little Death Strike:** I'm glad you enjoyed! And I guess you get your wish, because I decided to update even though I ONLY got 8 out of my 9 requested reviews. I got bored so I decided to post. Hope you like this chapter too!

**lil' LIK Star:** Thanx for reviewing once more! And you get your wish too: I reveal my mystery woman in this chapter! Hope you like!

**bobby:** Thanx for the review! Enjoy!

**owl13:** Well, as much as I hate to admit it, you are pretty close about my mystery woman. You have the position pretty down pat, just not the character. Hope this doesn't disappoint.

**deathlioness:** Well, yes she is that type of person, you and owl got pretty good guesses. Unfortunately, you were both off on WHO the person is, but not WHAT. Have fun!

**Jeanniestorm: **Sorry to be so RUDE! Haha. It's my way of having alittle fun and whatnot. So, once again I'm leaving you in suspense until you get to the end. It is there that I shall reveal my singer's identity! Hope it's good!

**Digital-Dragon-Master844:** Would you really like it to be BB/Terra? Because I can totally do that. I haven't really given much thought to that couple in this story, but if you would like it, just reply and let me know!

**Lain the Fluff-Master:** I'm glad you checked your e-mail too! And don't worry, as much as I hate to disappoint you, Beast Boy does not yet make an appearance. But I PROMISE you that he will be here next chapter. Indefinitely. As for Miss Purty? I will be nice and give you that one in this chapter. Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Wild, Wild West: Chapter Three

Richard gulped as he grabbed the doorknob and entered the room, nervous beyond all reason at meeting this unbelievable performer. The room he entered was very quaint, covered in yellow paint with a white couch in the middle of the room, a double bed shoved over in a corner, a door leading out to a balcony, and over to his right stood a small dresser, a mirror and a changing screen from which all the noise was coming from behind.

"Um, Hello?" he called out, shutting the door but not moving from his spot. "Miss Purty?"

"Hello there," a voice purred from behind the screen. "Don't mind me, I'm just getting a bit more _comfortable_. Why don't you make yourself at home on the couch and I'll be out in a moment?"

Richard did as she asked, noticing the subtle disgust and terror evident in her voice, something she clearly was trying to disguise; he sat there twiddling his thumbs as the air around him making him feel very nervous and he suddenly suspected something was sorely out of place here. He looked over his shoulder to see if Miss Purty was done yet and was met with a very confusing sight: a pale, slender hand reached out from behind the screen and deposited a long, red wig onto a stand on the dresser. _A wig?! _He thought, swivelling back around as if he never saw anything._ She was wearing a wig? I wonder why? Maybe she's horribly disfigured, which would explain the scarf over her face...._

His thoughts raced over all the possibilities that this 'Miss Purty' would bring and he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the drapes being closed, darkening the room considerably and all the candles being lit. He was finally shaken from his wandering thoughts as he heard Miss Purty walk over to a small phonograph behind him and play some soft romantic music, filling the room with an uneasy air as he instantaneously caught the reason why Sheriff Wilson's words had unnerved him so much.

Before he could do or say anything, a small pair of hands looped around him from behind and he felt tiny kisses being placed along his neck and shoulder-line; one hand rubbed against his face while the other one took up its own course, heading for his chest and unbuttoning his shirt and vest. Before he knew it, his chest was exposed and the kisses had stopped, but only long enough for the young woman to move around in front of him, capturing his mouth with hers. He began to lose himself as he felt Miss Purty straddling his thighs and her tongue gently asking permission into his mouth, to which he readily consented and let his own tongue roam about in her mouth.

A tiny moan escaped her and he felt her stiffen for a moment before she shook herself out of whatever stupor she had gotten into; she broke away for a breather, reaching to undo his belt, throwing it over her shoulder and starting to undo his pants and Richard took the break as a chance to try and interrupt because he was here for a reason and, although this was nice, this wasn't it. He opened his eyes to get her attention and caught her staring at him.

"You," she said breathlessly, a glimmer of relief, happiness, and confusion flashing in her bright eyes. "The man from the front table. How do _you _know the Sheriff?"_ Now is probably the only time I will ever actually enjoy this horrible life_, Miss Purty thought, staring into the very handsome man's amber eyes, full of lust, nervousness, and _familiarity_? _But I can't help but wonder how he got mixed up with a creep like Wilson. Why is he looking at me like that? Like he knows me or something_....

As he opened his eyes at her words, his own caught in his throat and he knew now why he had fallen under her spell on stage. He couldn't see her face clearly when she was performing, but at this close range he could see everything about her and he saw now she was not a natural redhead and the reason why she had worn the wig. _It's no surprise that I fell for her the way I did_, Richard thought, trying to calm himself down, some parts more than others. _It's kind of easy to fall in love so fast with someone you never fell out of love with in the first place. Those eyes have haunted me for years, those damnable, but oh-so-hard-to-resist, beautiful eyes. Unmistakable they are..._

Miss Purty struggled to decipher the look on his face, but most of all, she wanted to continue her boss's wishes, a very rare moment indeed. She always hated having to comply to the libidos of Wilson's buddies, despising who she had forced to become because she was too strong-willed and stubborn to give in to the despicable man. _Up until now that is_, she thought, still amazed that this handsome man had somehow caught the interest of her employer. She moved in closer once more to claim this unknown prince of hearts and was stopped by his hands on her shoulders and his head hanging down; _Now what_? She thought, confused more than she had ever been. _You didn't seem to have a problem a few minutes ago_.

"Is something wrong, Mister, um.. I don't think I caught your name," she questioned, narrowing her eyes playfully at him.

"I, I... I can't do this," he stumbled. "Not here, not now, not with you." The young singer shot up at his words and glared at him.

"What do you mean, not with _me_?" she asked harshly, balling up her fists now laying listlessly at her sides. "What in the hell is _that _supposed to mean? Whatever is was didn't seem to bother you when you let Wilson bring you up here, and _now _you seem to get a conscience? What kind of sick game are you playing here?"

She sprang up off of him and he instantly regretted his words, wishing her warm body was still resting upon his, making him feel completely under her control, something he would never admit to liking.

"Wait just a minute," he said softly, grabbing her wrist. "Let me explain, please?"

Normally she would have yanked her hand out of his grasp and slapped him hard across the face, but she heard the sincerity in his voice, the pleading, and she relented. She lowered herself back down by his side on the couch, her hand still in his.

He took her silent submission as his chance to explain his actions.

"First of all," he started, staring deep into her sparkling pools. "My name is Richard Grayson and what I meant was that, as much as I would love to do anything to you, now is not the time or the place. And there's a reason why you're so special, but I have a feeling that you might not believe me if I tell you truth." He took a deep breath, watching her as she eyed him warily, the extreme displeasure with losing her greatest conquest ever written over her lovely features. "But right now, I need to know something: would you be willing to help Victor and I find some of our friends? Maybe you know where we could find some of them?"

Miss Purty just sat there and stared at him; she heaved a major sigh and turned to face him, her bright eyes showing trust.

"Rich?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to the side. "You really think I'm special? I don't know how you can say that if we've never met before, but still, no one has ever said that to me, so...I guess I might be willing to help you."

Rich grinned and placed a hand on her thigh. "You really are incredibly beautiful, you know that Miss Purty?"

She just laughed and placed her hand on top of his. "Yeah," she said. "So I've been told. And hey? The name's not Miss Purty, Rich. It's-"

"I know what it is," he interrupted. "Don't ask how I know, I just do, okay? Now, why don't you tell me what's going on here? Because it kinda looks like Wilson is selling you out here, and that doesn't exactly seem like your M.O."

She only nodded. "I know, but there's nothing I can do about it; Wilson practically owns me and I can't get away from him. It's either do what he tells me to do, or get killed, and I'm not the cowardly type who just lets her problems run her life into the ground. I hate what he's making me do, but if it keeps him from getting his hands on the city, then I'll do whatever I can to keep him away."

Richard looked at her with sorrow evident in his eyes and grasped her hand in his.

"That's awful. But why does the Sheriff want Jump Town? And what do you have to do with it?"

"You really aren't from around here, are you?" she smirked. "You see Rich, my parents used to own Jump Town and everything in it; but about six months ago, they died when our house burned down. My parents weren't careless enough to let something like that happen, so I _know _they were murdered and I _know _Wilson was behind it. He hasn't always been the sheriff either; it used to be Victor Stone actually, and his deputy was this funny little guy I grew up with, Gar Logan. But when my parents died, the bank repossessed everything and Wilson kicked them out and placed himself into that position.

"But he still can't own Jump Town, which is his main goal, because of a little clause my father cooked up. Wilson can't gain control of the town until either I turn 25 and sign it over to him or unless he marries me; personally, I think he's hoping for the latter to happen." She shuddered for a moment, but continued on.

"I'm sure nothing would make him happier than to just kill me and get it over with, but if he does that, then the town goes to government control and he can kiss running it goodbye. So instead he makes my life miserable, making me his personal slave, hoping one day I will just break and agree to marry him. Unfortunately for him, I tend to be a bit on the stubborn side."

She laughed mirthlessly at that, making Richard's insides warm at the sound.

"Well, let's make a deal: I'll help you find a way out of Wilson's grip, if you agree to help me find the rest of my friends. Sound fair?" She seemed to consider it, weighing the options, and then she smiled back at him.

"Sounds fair enough."

He shook her hand and tried his hand at seeing what she knew.

"Alright," Rich said. "My friend that I'm looking for, is quite strange indeed. She's quite tall, with tan-ish skin, long red hair, and really bright green eyes. And my other friend is about the same height, looks a hell of a lot like me, save his hair is an orangish color, short, and his eyes are blue."

She looked at him with a confused glance, biting on her lower lip.

"Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were looking for my cousin and her husband... but I have no idea how you would know them. Especially if you've never been here before."

Richard's mind started to think quickly, _Slade wouldn't have done something that obvious, would he? I mean, yeah, he likes to put this out there for me to find, but I find it hard to believe he would relate all my friends like this_.

"Well," he asked. "What are their names? You never know."

"Kori and Roy Harper," she responded, shaking her head. "They live just in the next town over, called Gotham Village."

"Son of a bitch," he murmured, scratching his chin. "He really did do it." Looking up at her dazed facial expression, he nodded to her. "Yeah, that would be them actually," he said, not believing Slade would make it so easy for him. "What else can you tell me about them?"

"Not much really," she answered. "I don't get to see Kori that often, only when Wilson decides I can have a weekend off or something. She's kind of a ditz, but she used to be the big talent around here until she met Roy and they got married last year. That's why Wilson makes me wear the wig, he thinks I draw more people in because I look like her sometimes. They own an Inn in town there."

Suddenly, her head snapped up, as she heard the unmistakable footsteps of the sheriff coming down the hallway.

"Shoot!" she whispered. "Wilson's coming! He's probably coming to check on me and make sure I haven't left or something! Oh, what am I going to do?"

Richard could see the panic and fear written across her face and he didn't know what to make of it. "What do you mean," he demanded. "Why would he check on you? I don't understand."

"Listen," she hissed, leaning close so her voice wouldn't carry. "When Wilson brings his 'friends' to me, it's for one purpose and one purpose only; to make their stay here the _best _it could possibly be. The walls aren't very thick, so I'm sure he can hear if something's not going as he planned."

Richard sat there, stunned, as the footsteps drew even closer; finally, he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He pulled her on top of him, taking her mouth into his and, needless to say, enjoying it immensely. She squeaked as she was caught off-guard, but she soon understood what he was doing and complied with his intentions. Richard tossed his shirt aside on the floor and quickly undid the buttons on the back of her dress and hiking her skirt up. At the last possible second, he pulled away and flipped her over so he was on top and wrapped her leg around his waist.

No sooner had his tongue found hers than he heard the door open and Wilson walk in. "I trust everything is going we--oh!" he exclaimed, as he saw the young couple in the throes of passion on the couch. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Grayson. I just wanted to check and make sure Miss Purty was accommodating you well; I got worried when you had not returned yet."

Richard looked up at him, sending a glare his way that silently chastised the man for interrupting the risque moment. "Arg, Sheriff," Richard said, leaning up on his elbows. "Everything was going fine until you barged in."

Wilson stuttered to explain himself, "Again, my apologies, friend. I did not know. Mr. Stone merely questioned your whereabouts and so I set out to look for you. I will take my leave now and let you two continue."

Wilson smirked to himself, seeing the look of absolute disgust written on his pet's face; obviously she wasn't as taken with the forceful young stranger as she had let on earlier.

"What time is it anyway?" Richard grunted, looking from Wilson back to the mussed-up girl beneath him.

"It's almost five o'clock, sir," Wilson responded, looking confused.

"Hmph," Richard sighed. "Well then, I really must be going, Victor and I have plans to meet an old friend tonight yet and we have a ways to travel. So, if you don't mind Sheriff, I'd like just a few more minutes with little Miss Purty here before I go. But I will definitely make sure I come back in the near future and finish getting acquainted, the _very near _future."

Richard winked at her and Wilson grinned, "Of course sir," he answered gladly. "I shall inform Victor that you will be down shortly and I'll leave you now to, ahem, finish up."

With that, he closed the door and headed back downstairs, pure contentment resting on his lips. Back in her room, Richard couldn't resist and he kissed her tenderly one last time before he sat up and brought her along as well.

"I can't believe that worked," she muttered, not bothering to fix her hair or clothes, clearly disappointed once again that he had stopped.

"Hey, it's no problem," he said, pushing a stray hair out of her face and cupping her chin. "Anything for an angel." He gently kissed her again and stood up to leave. "Listen," he said, staring down into her enchanting orbs. "Is there some way you can arrange to get away for the weekend? Maybe go and visit your cousin?"

She shook her head, never breaking her gaze. "I'm not sure, but I think so. I haven't gone away in awhile, so he might let me leave. Why?"

"If you can make it," he said, finally bending down to find his clothes and getting dressed. "Then meet me at the Inn tonight, around ten o'clock. That way we can talk in private and maybe you can help me some more, or I could find some way to help you out as well."

"I'll see what I can do," she promised him, walking him to the door. "I'm glad I met you tonight, it was a real pleasure. Good night, Richard." Richard smiled and kissed her hand, walking out into the hall.

"Hopefully I'll see you later, but if not, then I'm glad I met you tonight as well. Good night...Raven...."

With that, he went down the hallway to find Victor and to tell him what he had learned, hoping that he had found where Garfield was at. But even more than that, he hoped that Raven would be able to get away tonight, because, finally after three years, he was going to finish what he started with his amethyst-haired, no matter what the cost.

_Messed up memory or not_, he thought, smiling to himself. _Maybe this is the chance I have been waiting for all along; the chance to be with Raven and not worry about hurting her_. He found Victor waiting for him outside and as they walked on to find Garfield Logan, Victor talking animatedly about what he had learned from Terra; all Richard could do was think of those shining, purple orbs so full of love as he lost himself once more as the night descended upon them.

* * *

Woot! Next Chapter: Richard tells Victor all about Miss Purty being Raven and Victor tells him about his little talk with Terra as they set off to find Garfield. Afterward, they head to Kori and Roy's Inn in Gotham Village and try to get their friends to remember who they really are. With one day down, will Raven will able to meet Richard and will they get to reunite as Richard wants them to? 


	4. Chapter Four

Teen Titans: Wild, Wild West

Chapter Four

**Ab**: Damn right 'Yay Rob/Rae!' I love them together, as evident by all of my stories! ;) Hope you like my new chappie!

**Lain the Fluff-Master:** OMG I love it when you review! It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside knowing that there actually is someone out there who thinks my stories aren't as dumb as I tend to think they are sometimes. I already updated I Need Her for ya and so this one is for you too! Enjoy!

**Little Death Strike:** Hey, glad you love it so much! I hope you like my new installment

* * *

Terra had been quite easy to persuade, apparently, Victor had said, saying after he asked to talk to her privately outside it only took a mere twenty minutes to jog her memory and get the old Terra back.

"So how come she isn't here with us?" Richard asked, after Victor had finished telling about his encounter with the enthusiastic blonde. "I mean, if she got her real memories back, then why is she staying here? Why isn't she going to come with us to the Inn?"

Victor chuckled quietly. "Simple Dick," he said, suddenly sounding rather sullen. "The memories that Slade gave her? Well, they made her friends with not only Garfield, but with someone else too."

Richard arched an eyebrow at his good friend. "Oh really? Well who else does Terra know here? And why does that entitle her to stay here and not come with us?"

"Well," Victor said. "She's staying because she is going to keep an eye on this someone and she's going to try and jog her memory for us and get our friend back." He paused for a moment.

"Well?" Richard asked impatiently. "Who does Terra know Vic?"

"Raven..."

Victor cringed for a second, hoping greatly that Richard wouldn't freak out or anything at the mention of his old crush's name. Richard only smiled softly, scaring Victor more than if he had actually gone off the handle and hurt him.

"So do I," Richard said, never turning his head to look at Victor.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked, perplexed. "So do you _what_?"

"I know Raven too," Richard stated matter of factly. At Victor's look of utter confusion, he elaborated. "I met her tonight. I wasn't able to jog her memory, but I did get her to try and meet up with us later."

"Wait a minute," Victor said. "I don't get it; how did you see Raven tonight? I thought you were with Star tonight?"

Richard finally looked at him, a twinkle residing in his amber eyes. "Star?" he questioned incredulously. "No way man. That wasn't her. It was Raven I spent the evening with upstairs."

Victor just stared at him, mouth agape. "Are you kidding me?" he asked astonished. "Are you trying to tell me that was _Raven _up there tonight performing? That beautiful redhead with the _incredible _legs? And the _amazing _voice? And the _sexy _body? That was _Dark Girl_?!"

"Yep," Richard chuckled, remembering the feel of her warm, soft lips atop his. "That was Raven all right. Trust me on that one."

Victor just shook his head, not believing that gorgeous woman on stage was their resident Goth. Victor had always felt like a big brother to her, and he knew that she was quite pretty in her own right, but he never knew she could possess that much beauty; he knew now how his old buddy here had fallen head over heels for this exotic angel. Raven never showed that side of her, _ever_, but obviously Richard had seen through all of that, and not to mention Raven had probably shown him a different side of herself, considering she had harbored very deep feelings for their old leader from the very beginning.

"So, where exactly are we heading?" Richard asked, bringing Victor out of his mangled thoughts.

"Oh yeah," he said startled. "Well, Terra said that we could find Garfield on the outskirts of town. Apparently he owns the local ranch there, and he is always renting out his animals to whomever needs them, including the good ol' sheriff. She said just to keep heading straight and we would eventually find him."

Richard nodded. "That's good, because that's the direction we need to head in anyway to find the Inn tonight."

"Inn?" Victor asked. "What Inn? Why are we going to some Inn tonight? I just figured if we fixed BB tonight, then we would just crash at his place."

"We could, we could," Richard said, looking up and seeing the ranch coming into view ahead. "But when I talked to Raven, apparently there is an Inn over on the edge of Gotham Village that her cousin owns. Her cousin that just happens to look just like Starfire, who just happens to be married to one Roy Harper."

"You're kidding me?" Victor laughed. "Star and Speedy are married here? Well, that's what she has always wanted ya know? Although, I don't think Roy wants to be married much; he doesn't exactly seem like the type to settle down and all. I mean, I know he loves Star more than anything and he would definitely do anything for her, but I think he's got cold feet when it comes to marriage. Boy, he sure is going to have fun when we help him get his memory back: married to the girl he is hopelessly in love with and owning an Inn in an old western village. Wonder if they have a brood too?"

Richard chuckled, remembering his old friend's problems with commitment. "Yeah, he seriously might freak on us!" he exclaimed. "Besides, we definitely have to head there, even if we can't help Gar right off the bat. I told Raven if she could get away tonight, to meet us there later on. That way I can talk to her more privately without Wilson hanging over us. And to get her memory back too, ya know?"

Victor scoffed loudly at him. "Psh, yeah right Dick," he smirked. "I'm sure you just want to _talk _with her."

Richard looked at him indignantly. "And just what is _that _supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Hey dude," he said, patting his back. "Let's face it: that Raven up there was way more appealing than the usual Raven back home. It's all right, though, to think that because I know you care for her either way, this way just makes it easier; I know that you love her. Everyone thought that you left because you didn't care for her and you couldn't handle someone caring about you that much that you didn't feel the same for.

"But I know the truth, I mean, I saw all the looks you gave her, all the special little talks you had with her, the time when you would go out of your way just to do something for her; you cared for her more than anyone ever could I think. I know that you left because you did love her and you couldn't risk losing her, or worse, hurting her by putting her in danger. We fight some seriously major goof balls everyday, and Slade is at the top if them for sure, but I know that it wouldn't take much for one of them to notice how much you cared for Rae, and then try and take her out to get to you."

He paused, considering his next words. "And I had a feeling the moment I saw you that if you saw Raven here, some emotions might run pretty high again. Raven said that finally last year she had gotten over you; she said that it was obvious you didn't feel the same for her, even after she changed herself drastically in hopes you might actually come back." Seeing the look of bewilderment and confusion on Richard's face he continued.

"Yeah, man after you left all those years ago she went and locked herself in her room for about six months and wouldn't come out for anything. Finally she came out one day, completely drained and told us that she had been training constantly; apparently she wanted to be able to control her emotions, thinking it was what you wanted. But when a year passed by and she still didn't hear from you, she just kind of shut down.

"She rarely came out of her room other than to help us on a mission, and she never smiled, not that she smiled much before. But at least she smiled every now and then, ya know? Personally, I think it was a load of bullshit when she said she was done pining over you. Raven could never stop feeling that way about you, she was in far too deep and you can't just throw away such strong feelings of love like that.

"Besides, I have a feeling this Raven might be a little more willing to put herself out there and go for you in this world, regardless of the fact that she said she was over you. I know she still feels that way for you, but if you hurt her here too, I have a feeling Raven might not take it too well. So I would watch yourself with her, because I think it's going to be really hard to get her back once we're out of here."

"Why do you say that?" Richard asked, cocking his head to the side. "What would make this Raven any different from the old Raven?"

"I'm just saying that I think that Raven might take it a little differently," he explained. "You see, Man, the Raven here is, well...normal... and I think that will strike a cord with her once we're out of here. Listen, Dick, when you left, Raven thought it was because of her, which wasn't too far off I suppose. But the thing is, she thought you left because of her, because she wasn't normal. And here she is normal, well as normal as this made-up world can be; to her, this world lets her be everything she thought you wanted her to be. If you let her know that you're falling for her here and then you leave her once we're back home..."

"I'd probably lose her forever," Richard said, understanding what his friend was getting at. "I understand. Listen Vic, I really do care for Raven, and you have to understand that I wish I could have stayed more than anything. Raven means the world to me, and I hate myself for what I did to her, but I would have hated myself even more if I had stayed and one of my enemies hurt her to get to me."

"I know, I know," Victor reassured him, stopping in front of the wooden gates leading to Garfield Logan's Rent-A-Ranch. "But listen, none of that really matters right now; at the moment we need to get into character and try to get our little grass stain back, got it? You ready to see how much damage Slade did to our Tofu-lovin' BB?"

Richard took a deep breath and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get it on."

The two walked slowly into the ranch, looking around at all the horses, cows, sheep, goats, et cetera, trying desperately to not look inconspicuous. About halfway up the walk, a little tanned man with brown hair came out of the front door, took off his hat and started waving it at the duo.

"Hey there Vic!" he called, walking down the steps to meet his guests. "Haven't seen you in a while, not since Wilson took over the jail anyway... How've you been?"

"Garfield," Victor exclaimed, reaching him and enveloping him in hearty handshake-turned hug. "Yeah it's been quite awhile. I've been doing okay, ya know? Working on Sheriff Wilson's mechanical problems and whatnot. Hey, I want you to meet a good friend of mine who just got into town today. Gar Logan, meet Richard Grayson; Dick, this is my old Deputy, Garfield."

Richard smiled at the little man and reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet ya, Gar," he said. "Vic here talks very highly of you."

"Same here, Dick," Garfield laughed. "Vic should think highly of me; I mean, I _was _his right hand man for _way _long. So, what brings you two here tonight?"

Victor shifted uncomfortably, something Garfield failed to notice, and took a deep breath. "Well actually, Gar," he said. "We came here tonight because we wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Important, huh?" Gar questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. "Just how important are we talking about here?"

"Like possibly life and death important," Richard quipped. Logan shifted his gaze back and forth between the two men as if trying to decide if this was some silly little joke or not.

"Hmm, life and death, you say?" he questioned, rubbing his chin and pondering what to do next. The two men nodded fervently at him and he seemed to be taking their solemnity into great account.

"Well, if it's as important as you say it is," he began again, turning around and heading back into his house. "Then we better head inside so that nobody can just walk up and disrupt us. Besides, I was just in the middle of dinner so there's no sense in discussing important matters on an empty stomach, as I always say, so why don't you two join me inside for a nice meal."

Victor and Richard just followed him inside, Vic looking more worried about what food he was going to find on the table as opposed to the hard task of getting his little buddy's memory back. Richard looked around at the quaint little ranch house amazed that any home that BB owned, in reality or crazy alternate universe, could ever look so clean.

Garfield motioned for them to sit down at the tiny dinner table and he disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve whatever food he had been cooking before they arrived. Victor and Richard sat down across from each other, neither one speaking about what they had to do tonight, only knowing that it had to get done any way possible.

Garfield returned moments later with a few covered pots and Victor physically tensed, afraid to know what lay underneath the numerous tops. "Now I know it's not a lot," Garfield apologized, lifting the tops off the pots and dishing food onto their plates. "But I wasn't really expecting any company. Well, actually I was countin' on my girl, Terra, to swing by but she phoned me earlier sounding more strange than ever and said she was going to be workin' late tonight. Well guys, dig in!"

Richard just stared at the food on his plate as his eye twitched uncontrollably in disbelief. Victor just kept looking up from his plate to Garfield and then back down again, utterly confused by what he was seeing. Garfield had just dished onto their plates a heaping portion of beans and franks, a barbecued chicken breast and an eight ounce steak.

"What?" Garfield asked, offended that his guests were not eating. "Hey Vic, I know I'm not the best cook in the world, but you don't have to look at me like I'm crazy and feedin' ya pig slop or something!"

Victor couldn't find his voice to say something back to his old deputy, but Richard managed to squeeze out a few words.

"Now, I'm not saying that this looks terrible or anything," he chimed in. "Because, in fact, it looks damn delicious! But what I want to know is.... where is the salad? Or the tofu-parading-as-meat-specimens? And the soy milk? Where is all the healthy, non-animal food?"

Garfield just snorted as he looked at Richard funnily. "Salad? Soy milk?" he asked incredulously, shaking his head. "And I don't even want to know what this tofu crap is that you're ramblin' on about, but what else would I have on my table? I mean, I raise animals for a living, so why would I bother eating all that healthy dirt product? It's just plain gross, dude!" With that he grabbed his steak and began shoveling it into his mouth like it was air and he hadn't eaten anything in a week.

Victor raised an eyebrow at his formerly green friend and looked down, shaking his head. "That's just wrong, man," he muttered. "Slade is majorly sick in the head, yo."

Richard nodded his agreement and started to eat his chicken, which was surprisingly really good, maybe even the best he had ever had.

"What does the sheriff have to do with me eating meat?" Garfield piped up, looking at the ex-sheriff concernedly.

"Huh?" Vic asked, confused. "I didn't mention the sheriff."

Garfield raised an eyebrow and looked at his old friend like he was insane. "Um, are you feeling okay there, Victor?" he asked. "You just said he was sick in the head; I don't know why, but that's what you just said."

"No," Richard interrupted. "He didn't say Sheriff Wilson was, he said that _Slade _was the one who was majorly sick on the head.... You don't know him, well you do, but not really... but he's from where I live...back..somewhere..."

Garfield really started to get confused as the two men in front of him made him think there was something going around in the water back in town.

"Yeah, I know," Garfield said. "Sheriff _Slade _Wilson.... I mean there's only one Slade I have ever met in my life and I don't think that's a common name anywhere. But still, what does he have to do with me eating meat?"

"Wait a minute," Richard demanded, dropping his fork and focusing his complete attention on the little man next to him. "_Slade_ is the sheriff? He's the one running everything?"

"Um yeah," Garfield replied, feeling quite awkward. "Victor knows that he's the sheriff. I mean, how could he not? He was the one who kicked us out of office just because he wants to get his hands on Jump Town for whatever reason. He's a slimeball."

Richard just stared down at the food on his plate and clenched his fists by his side. "I can't believe the sheriff was Slade and I didn't even notice," he said forlornly. "Most of all, I can't believe that I left Raven in the hands of that bastard. To think that he was the one making her do all those rotten things, I just can't even fathom..." He trailed off and Victor noticed how he was blaming himself for the horrible condition his good friend was in.

"Hey Dick," he consoled. "Don't beat yourself up over Rae's condition; she's a tough bird, you know that. It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than some sleazy sheriff prostituting her to his friends to break her. I didn't even notice it, even with all these memories Slade gave me to start out with."

"WHAT?!?!" Garfield screamed, jumping up from the table and knocking his chair over. "What are you two talking about?!"

Vic took a deep breath and turned to face his best friend. "Okay, just relax Gar," he said soothingly. "I know this is probably all sounding a little strange to you but just let me explain. You see, you're not who you think you are; in fact, you don't even look like yourself, in reality you are actually all green and you can shape shift. You see, what happened was-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Garfield said again, this time more sternly as he sat back down and began to eat out of frustration. "I wanted to know what you were talking about Raven for? She was like my best friend when we were little, but I haven't seen her since her parents died and I just figured she had gone to live with her cousin Kori over in Gotham Village.... But from what I can gather you just said is that Slade is claiming her as his property and forcing her to sleep with his cronies and some other kind of sick shit like that? I mean, am I right? I don't even know what to do with that stuff you said about me being green, though. That was just weird."

"Yeah Gar," Richard said solemnly. "Slade is doing that to Raven; I know, it hurts me too. She means a lot to me, more than you'll ever know."

Garfield just looked completely pissed as he sat there in silence, not believing his best friend was practically someone else's prisoner and he didn't know.

"Terra must work with her everyday at that stupid saloon," he said quietly, not looking up from his plate. "And not once has she ever said anything to me, _nothing_. I just can't believe poor Raven has to go through all of this."

"I know it's a shock," Vic said, placing a hand over by Gar. "But she can handle herself, I know she can. Rae never took shit from anyone, _never_, and you know that."

Gar just smiled sadly as he ate more of his meal. "Yeah, I know," he said before stopping to look at Vic questioningly. "Wait, did you just call her Rae? I didn't think anyone ever called her that, that was my nickname for her when we were little. How do you know it? You barely even knew her."

Victor and Richard exchanged knowing glances as they knew now was the time to help Beast Boy. Victor sighed and started to tell him everything about his real life; he told him of all his hobbies, his abilities, his past excursions with the Titans while the little man just sat there and took it all in begrudgingly. But it was when Vic was talking about the first time Terra joined the team something happened and Gar's eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out and fell face first into his food. The other two jumped up to help him, but the second they touched him he sprang up, screaming.

"Oh Geez," he said after calming down. "I had the worst dream, dude, I mean, I dreamt that Slade took us all and then put us into this crazy ass western world and I was some rancher type person and then..."

He stopped talking as he looked at his surroundings and saw Victor and Richard looking at him concerned, but pleased with themselves for jogging his memory. "Oh, no," he sighed, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. "It wasn't a dream was it? That's really Nightwing there and I'm really not green anymore, am I?"

Victor laughed and slapped BB on the back. "Ha! No man, but Welcome back," he said, sitting back down and resuming his eating. "This really isn't a dream. Spooky, ain't it?"

Garfield nodded and looked over at the man he used to know as the Boy Wonder, the former Teen Titan leader, Robin. "It's really you, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah it is man," Richard said. "Slade is using me to get you guys out of here. But it really is me.... and I think, depending on what happens in here, that maybe, just maybe... a reunion might be on order. But I'm still not sure, I have a lot of issues still, ya know?"

"Heh, yeah, I understand," Gar said, getting up to give his old friend a warm hug. "But either way, it's good to see ya. It's even better that I get to call you _Dick_, but I'm glad that you're stuck here with us. Umm, hey.... how did Raven take you being here, since you've already seen her and whatnot?"

"Actually," Richard said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Raven doesn't have her memory back yet. I wasn't able to help her yet, but she's supposed to meet us later at Starfire and Roy's Inn if she can get away. I'm hoping to make some headway there."

Garfield nodded and sat back down. "Yeah, just be careful, ok? And be prepared for anything too, man. She hasn't exactly been chipper lately if you know what I mean? _What_?!" Garfield turned to face Victor as he had started chuckling and it was beginning to annoy him.

"Hey I know I'm not always Mr. Sensitive back home," he argued as Vic kept laughing and smirking at him. "But it's nothing to laugh at!"

Vic managed to laugh only once more before he contained himself and pointed in front of the formerly green guy. "Oh I ain't making fun of you for that," he smirked. "I was just laughing at the situation in front of ya. I mean, it's kind of nice seeing you shove meat into your mouth after all these years of you pushing tofu down our throats back home. I was just admiring the irony that Slade apparently has."

Garfield turned a deep shade of green, rivaling that of his natural color, as he looked down at the meat products he had eaten just recently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, running outside and throwing his head into the pig trough and taking huge gulps of water to get the taste out of his mouth. Richard and Victor followed, each howling with laughter at the sight and Garfield finally came up for air and glared at them.

"You saw me eating _meat_ and _you didn't stop me_?" he demanded. "How _could_ you? That is just so _cruel_! Do you really hate me that much?"

The duo just kept laughing at the little man as he stayed outside for another ten minutes, shoving grass and vegetables into his mouth from the animal's pens. When they finally ventured back inside Garfield asked them about what they were going to do now.

"Well," Richard said, taking charge as he was so used to doing. "I figure we can use some of your horses out there and head to Kori and Roy's tonight. I told Raven to meet us there tonight if she can, and I'm sure she'll be able to. Once we get there, we'll work on Kori and Roy's memory and then when Raven gets there, if you don't mind, I'd like to handle her myself.

"After that, well, I hadn't really thought about it, but I think we probably need to head back here to Jump Town. Slade said after three days one of his comrades was going to open the portal back home and then we're out of here. I'm assuming the rest won't be too bad too handle, but you never know, I mean, we might need all the time we can get with them. You and Terra were the easy ones, and Vic here didn't even need any help."

"You guys already found Terra and helped her?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah man," Vic said. "She was pretty easy to fix; of course all I had to do was mention all the memories of you and she was back like that!"

He snapped his fingers accordingly and Garfield grinned at the thought of him being the trigger for his girlfriend's memory. The three talked for a few more minutes and then they went outside, found a few horses and began their journey over to Gotham Village. Little did they know, but once they reached Gotham Village they were in for way more than they ever could have imagined.

* * *

Next Chapter: Victor, Garfield, and Richard head to Gotham Village to find Kori and Roy and jog their memories. Raven talks to Wilson about going away for the weekend. And, um, some other stuff that I haven't decided yet. ;)

* * *

A/N: OK, how was it? I know that not much happened, but it is quarter after four in the morning and I think I'm done for the night, er, morning, I guess. Let me know what you think. Review please!


	5. Chapter Five

Teen Titans: Wild, Wild West

Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: HAHA! I did it! I am THE shiznit! I updated and I am SO proud of myself! Hope everyone likes it! First off, I need to thank all my wonderful reviewers:

**Lain the Fluff-Master**: OMG! I love it when you review, you are like my fave writer and reviewer and all-around person! I always look for your comment on my stories; that's when I know I have done a better job than I thought I did. So thanx again for all your incredible support and awesome comments.....Yeah, I know it was kinda mean to make him eat meat, but I love having a little humor in any of my stories and that was my little creative outlet for that chappie. Hope you like this new installment!

**Little Death Strike**: Thanx once again for your review; I love that you are a dedicated reader. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry it took so long.

**Digital-Dragon-Master844**: Glad you like the BB/Terra pairing. Hopefully I can get more into that relationship in later chapters, but for now it'll be kinda quiet and whatnot. Hope ya like!

**A reader**: Thanx, yeah Poor Raven. And trust me, it's only going to get worse! Enjoy!

**Midnight raven3**: Thanx for your review. Hope you like this new chapter!

**Chickiidoo**: Glad you think this is still really cool. But will you still be thinking that after this chapter? Have fun!

**Youdon'tknowmyname**: Good to hear that you like my story. Enjoy my new chappie too!

**Firehottie**: Yeah I love Rob/Rae too, if you couldn't tell! ;) Hope you like my new installment!

**Copper coin**: That's a good suggestion, and I think I might even take it. But who knows yet?

**Peace215**: Yeah, I agree, Poor Gar. But I just had to do it, it was calling my name and I don't ignore the little voices in my head! Sorry, but you don't get to find out what happened between Nightwing and Raven until next chapter....that is, when I figure out what even happened! ;) Hope you think my story still kicks ass after this chapter!

**DarkRaven444**: I'm glad you like my little twist on the TT's. Rob/Rae is the best couple in my opinion! Enjoy!

And now... onto my new chapter!

* * *

Raven silently paced back and forth in her room, pondering how to ask Wilson for the time off; she was sure that he was pissed at her for giving him the 'evil eye' at her performance, otherwise he wouldn't have sent in one of his 'friends' for her to entertain.

_But I actually enjoyed this friend, _she mused to herself, stopping by her window and stepping outside on her balcony to calm her thoughts and relive tonight's events. _Boy he sure was handsome, and not to mention a **great **kisser! I sure would have liked him to continue, too bad he actually has morals, unlike all of Wilson's other cronies. Wilson.... _

She crossed her arms over her thin nightgown and shivered, not from the cold but from the mention of her 'owner.'

_I still don't understand what he was doing in the company of such an immoral and disgusting man. I mean, Wilson usually associates himself with other lowlifes like himself, but this time he chose Richard, but why? Maybe....maybe he was trying to prove something, but what? Trying to prove that maybe he has friends wherever he goes? Or maybe he can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants? Or maybe.... Maybe he was trying to prove that he controls every aspect of my life and the only way to escape him and be happy is to...die....._

Raven's thoughts were cut short as she heard the soft click of her door shutting and the arduous footsteps of the sheriff. He stopped a few feet behind her, waiting for her to acknowledge him, but when it was evidently clear that his young prisoner would do no such thing, he cleared his throat and began to speak anyway.

"Well my dear Raven," he cooed, smirking as she pulled her frail nightgown closer to her petite, yet voluptuous body. "I simply came up here to find out how your night has been going. You have been rather silent ever since the incomparable Mr. Grayson left. Is everything alright, my pet?" Raven whirled around on him and glared daggers at the mention of her handsome client from earlier.

"Oh sure Sir," she replied scathingly, keeping up the facade Grayson had urged her to do earlier. "Everything is just peachy keen. Never been better."

Wilson smirked at her sarcasm and started to circle around her, taking in how defensive the young woman could get over one sour evening.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. "Did your evening with Mister Grayson not go as well as it looked?" Raven took a deep breath, remembering to keep her calm and not explode like she normally would have.

"Of course it didn't go well," she snapped back, turning around, plopping down on the couch and burying her face in her hands. "That, that _man _was an absolute _pig_! He completely infuriated me and I find it incredibly inconceivable that I didn't just put his lights out then and there." She paused for a moment and sighed heavily while looking up at Wilson. "I can't get my thoughts straight or anything, I just need a break or something."

Raven lowered her head to hide the tears pooling in her eyes as Wilson eyed her somewhat sympathetically but also with a look of contempt at making his pet this miserable.

_No doubt she will surely crack soon_, he thought menacingly._ Just a little bit more of this torture and she should break just like that, then the town will finally be mine; maybe I should employ the young Mister Grayson to help, since he **was **what brought on this bout of unhappiness_.

"Are you asking me my dear or simply stating your sorry state?" Wilson asked sarcastically. Raven's head whipped up at his tone and she glared at him through a veil of tears.

"Depends," she replied, hurt and angry. "If I'm asking you for time off, would you give it to me or not?" Wilson rubbed his chin as looked as though he was pondering his decision.

"Of course I'll give it to you," he replied slowly. "But that depends on how long you would like off. There is a holiday coming up and I don't think I could spare you for very long; definitely no longer than the weekend for sure."

Raven was surprised that he was even letting her off, but she was angry that he was only going to let her go for a little while, she had no idea how long anything Richard had planned would take.

"I don't need long," she replied, still wary of Wilson's intentions. "Just a night or so. I want to go and visit my cousin, if that's okay with you. I haven't seen her or her husband in quite a while. I hear they have some good news to share. I need to go somewhere and clear my head; nothing serious, I just want some alone time."

Wilson stared at her skeptically, musing over her words and wondering how much of the truth she was telling; the first time she wanted a break she had fled to another town and it had taken nearly a week to track her down and bring her back. But then again, the last few times he had let her go, against his better judgement, he had sent someone to watch over her, unbeknownst to her, and she had done exactly as she had requested. He figured he had finally instilled enough fear and respect for her not to try and attempt something as foolish as that again.

"I think we can accommodate that," he finally replied. "But I have much planned for this weekend; so I am only giving you one night. If you leave tonight then I expect you back here by six o'clock tomorrow night, and no later. Do we have an understanding?"

"Only ONE night?" Raven face-vaulted as she heard his words. "I seriously think I am having a breakdown here and I can only have _one _night?"

Wilson's smirk fell as he leaned close to her and grabbed her face in his hands, squeezing tightly. "Is there something wrong with my decision? Did I not make myself clear? We have. A busy weekend. And I need. You here. No ifs, ands, or buts. Got it, my _pet_?"

He tossed her face aside, leaving faint bruises along her jaw-line as tears brimmed in her eyes and she looked at the floor, suddenly interested in the wood grains.

"Yes sir," she admonished. "I understand; I apologize for my outburst. I shall return by six o'clock tomorrow. Thank you, Sir."

"As you should be," he sneered at her as he turned around and walked out of her room to leave her to change and pack for her minor excursion.

Raven silently let the tears cascade down her face as she quickly went about finding some clothes to change into and packing a small bag with the bare essentials. She rushed around the room until she finally found the clothes she was looking for; she changed into a simple white under-dress, a dark blue, button-up dress, her black traveling cloak over that, and she put on some simple black dress shoes she could easily slip off once she reached the Inn.

I_ need to get away from here_, she thought venomously as she finished packing and began to walk downstairs._ I can't let him own me like that; I would rather die than spend another moment stuck here as his '**pet**.' Hopefully Richard can help me like he promised...Oh to be whisked away to somewhere far, far away, safe, wrapped in his arms...and away from Wilson. For good. I could finally get the chance to be happy.._..

Raven's thoughts were interrupted as she entered the deserted bar and her new friend Terra was tapping her foot and obviously waiting for her, as she sprang up and rushed over to talk to her.

"Raven!" she practically yelled out. "I've been waiting for you to come down here. Got a minute to talk?"

"Sorry Ter," Raven said, stopping for a moment as she suddenly noticed something about the perky, young bartender. "I am kind of in a hurry...I am meeting someo-" She quickly paused and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I mean, I am meeting up with my cousin for a night. I just need to get away for a little bit and clear my head; tonight has been a rather..._interesting _night...Say...there's something different about you, but what is it?"

Terra shuffled her feet nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, you know," she replied. "Nothing much, I just happened to, er, uh, get my life back on track. I kinda felt like I was just not really me lately, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Raven nodded. "But, if you don't mind, I kind of need to get going. I promise I'll be back by tomorrow evening, though, if you still want to talk."

"Well, I don't know if it could wait," Terra said, looking around as well to make sure no one was listening. "I wanted to talk to you about some personal matters. Wait a tick, why did you stop yourself from saying you were meeting someone? What's going on?"

Raven looked around her again as she shoved Terra off to a dark corner and whispered low enough that Terra could barely hear her talented friend.

"You can't tell anyone," she hissed, glaring at Terra. "Not Wilson, not your boyfriend, not anyone. Got it?"

Terra nodded fervently and looked wide-eyed as her friend began to quickly explain everything that had happened earlier in the evening.

"You see, a young man named Richard Grayson spent a good part of the evening with me and I am going to meet him later tonight at Kori's Inn. He said he is going to help me get the hell out of here and away from Wilson, once and for all. We didn't really get to talk long, so that's why I'm going to meet him at Kori's tonight.

Terra's eyes widened even more as she realized that her job just got easier.

"Richard Grayson?" she asked. "You're meeting _Richard Grayson_? The same one that was here with Victor Stone earlier?"

"Yeah," Raven replied, confused. "The same one. I didn't think there was another Grayson to speak of; why do you ask?"

"Well actually, what I had to talk to you about?" she asked. "Well it had to do with him and Victor. So, I guess if you're going to go see them tonight, then I'll just let them handle everything. Can you give them a message for me?"

"Sure," Raven said, quite bewildered. "I guess so....Wait, they can handle _what_?"

"Nevermind," Terra rushed, pushing her out the door and over to one of her horses. "It's not important. Just tell them that I'm going to stay here and keep things quiet for now, but they had better hurry before things start to look suspicious."

"Alright, got it," Raven said as she situated herself atop the horse and turned around to head towards Gotham Village. "I'll be back tomorrow night; try and keep everything relatively quiet around here, ok? Bye, Terra!"

"Bye Raven!" Terra shouted back, waving. "I hope everything works out for you in Gotham; as much as I love the new you, I kinda miss the old you..."

With that said to herself, Terra turned around and walked back inside. As soon as she was back inside the saloon, Wilson's deputy emerged from the shadows and began to cackle.

"Well, well now," she smirked. "What do we have here? Seems like something the boss should know about. Maybe I should keep an eye on her and call him if something goes down. It seems like Terra and Vic are already fixed and I'm sure that stupid little grass stain won't be that hard either. Roy might be a bit of a challenge, but his half-wit alien girlfriend will be back in a flash....At least Raven is proving to be a little harder than the rest, which I'm sure is fitting in well with Slade's plans. I think it's time for our snot-nosed heroes to get some little challenges thrown their way."

With that, Wilson's Deputy was on a horse and galloping after Raven, leaving a trail of dust behind her as she raced across the dusty ground.

* * *

The ride over to Gotham was a relatively quick one and the trio didn't get to talk about much, but they did get to discuss how Slade managed to get Dick back to save the Titans and they also talked about everything that seemed to be happening here. They arrived at the Inn around eight o'clock, tied up their horses and took a moment before walking into the building to help their friends. Victor walked in first, looking around to see if he could locate either Roy or Kori so they could go and talk to them. As soon as Dick and Garfield came in, a shrill laugh pierced the air and a young fire-haired woman shot out from behind the counter and nearly crushed him in a bone-shattering hug.

"Old Friend Garfield," she shrieked, not letting go until he started to turn a rather blue shade. "Oh I have not seen you in such a time of longness! How are you friend? What brings you and your traveling companions to our humble abode of the Inn?"

"H-hey Kori," Gar gasped out as he was set back down on the ground. "I'm doing pretty good. I, um, I'm just here with a few friends to stay a while and visit with you and Roy; where is that pesky devil anyway?"

"Oh he will be with us shortly, he is just fixing a bed that some patrons mysteriously split in two during their Honeymoon stay last night," she bemused. "Perhaps, Friend Gar, you would be so nice as to introduce myself to your handsome friends here?"

"What?" he asked, scratching the back of his head as he had zoned out for a second, like always. "Oh, oh yeah! Kori, I would like you to meet my ex-partner, Victor Stone and a good friend of ours from way-back-when, Rob-er, Dick Grayson. Heh."

Kori turned around to shake hands with both Victor and Dick, never letting her 100-watt smile leave her face.

"It is a wondrous pleasure to meet you Mr. Victor Stone," she said sweetly. "And it is also pleasantry to meet you as well, Mr. RubberDick Grayson. I would like to welcome you to our quaint home of Inn!"

Richard grimaced as he shook her hand and shot a glare at the now guffawing Vic and Gar, who quickly shut up when they saw his quelling glance.

"Actually, Mrs. Harper," he said. "It's just Dick. Dick Grayson. No, no 'Rubber.' Just plain ol' Dick Grayson."

"Oh my humblest apologies," Kori gushed, blushing. "I did not mean to offend you Mr. Grayson. Please, accept my numerous apologies as I ask for your gift of forgiveness."

Richard just smiled weakly and brushed her off, saying it was nothing as he just nodded his head at her words. Thankfully, they were taken out of the awkward moment as the one and only Roy Harper decided to grace them with his ever so suave presence.

"My Darling of Love!" Kori shouted as he came into the room. "Come and say hello to our friends who have come to stay with us in our Inn for a while!"

"Hey Gar! Vic!" Roy shouted as he came up to the trio and gave them each a hearty handshake. "It's good to see y'all again! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Hey, who's the newbie?"

"Roy, my man!" Vic boomed, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a bear hug. "Good ter see ya too! It has been a while, way too long if ya ask me! Oh, yeah, Roy I want you to meet an old friend of ours; Roy meet Dick Grayson, Dick, this is our old pal Roy Harper."

The two practically-clones shook hands and said their hellos, all the while Dick was trying not to grin as he shook hands with someone who was like a twin brother to him. The five of them stood there in the lobby of the Inn, making small talk as the trio who just arrived tried their best to stay in character so they didn't confuse the happy couple in front of them. Finally, after almost twenty minutes of talking, a small, knowing glance passed between Victor and Dick and they put their plan into motion.

"Hey, Roy man," Victor said, clapping his friend on the back. "Whaddya say to the four of us guys going for a little walk? Ya know, just get away and talk about 'manly' stuff?"

Roy looked back at his wife and half shrugged. "I don't know Vic. If I go, sweetie, are you gonna be fine without me for a bit?"

Kori gently smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, my wondrous husband! We will be just fine; it is still quite early and I am sure I can manage just fine as I always have."

"Wait, who's we?" Gar piped up, looking confused as always.

Kori chuckled as Roy walked up behind her and enveloped her from behind, caressing her tiny stomach. "We, as in, Kori and...well," Roy stated proudly. "And our baby. Kori's just found out she's pregnant and we're expecting a little Harper in a few months!"

"Oh, wow," Dick said. "That's great. Congratulations! I'm sure it will be a wonderful addition."

Victor and Gar offered their congratulations too as Roy gave Kori one last quick kiss and the four of them walked outside and went for a little midnight stroll to 'clear' their minds. Kori simply smiled, like always, and went back to her perch behind the counter, saying hello to anyone who passed by and offering them a hearty smile. The men had been gone for almost forty- five minutes when Kori heard the approaching hoofs of a small horse and a young, petite woman walked into the Inn. At first, Kori did not recognize her, but as she pulled the hood down on her black cloak, she laughed in delight and practically flew across the room to give her new visitor a welcoming hug.

"My cousin of my most favorites!" she yelled, almost knocking the petite girl down. "I have not seen you in a time almost matching that of forever! How are you? What brings you to visit me?"

"Kori!" she laughed, excited to see her overenthusiastic cousin once again. "It's good to see you as well; I know it's been quite awhile hasn't it? I'm doing pretty good, I guess. I could be better, but I think I'll survive. Anyway, I just came for a small visit...and, well.... I am also here to meet up with someone."

"Oh, well I am glad I was able to see you yet again, cousin Raven!" she smiled. "Who, if you don't mind my interrogations, are you meeting up with here? Maybe I can be of assistance?"

"Actually, yeah you probably could help me," Raven admitted, setting her bag down for a second. "He did say he wanted to come here and talk to you and Roy too. Well, his name is Richard, Richard Grayson; he's new here in town and he asked me to meet him here if I could get away from the bar for a night. Have you by any chance seen him? He came here with Victor Stone, I believe."

Kori looked perplexed for a moment before she spoke up. "Well, cousin Raven, I did just finish conversing with Mr. Stone and Mr. Logan and they did have a friend with them. But his name was _Dick _Grayson... could they perhaps be of the same person?"

Raven laughed breathlessly as she shook her head at her cousin's overt naivety. "Yeah, I think they could be the same person. Dick is often a shorter version of the name Richard. I didn't know they were picking up Gar, though; it would be nice to see him again. I haven't seen him since before my parents passed away..... Anyway, do you happen to know where he is? He asked me to come here and find him."

"Actually," Kori began. "The three of them left a little while ago and took my dear Roy with them to go for a late-night walk to 'clear their heads.' I do not know what they need to evacuate from their minds, but they have been gone for the better part of an hour. I assume they will be back soon enough."

Raven frowned and picked her bag back up. "Alright then. If you don't mind Kori, I'm going to go clean up a bit before they return. When Richard returns, would you please tell him I'm here waiting?"

"Of course," Kori replied perkily as Raven began to make her way upstairs to a room reserved for her at all times. "I shall inform him that you have arrived and I will send him up to your room."

"Thanks," Raven said as she stopped suddenly and turned back towards her bright, shiny cousin. "Say, Kori, that old lake with the waterfall wouldn't still happen to be there, would it?"

"Oh you mean the old hidden lake we used to swim in as children of smallness?" she asked. "Yes, I believe it is still there. I have not been there in a few weeks, but it should still be there."

"Hmm," Raven said as she began to make her way back outside. "Well then, I think I might just head out there for a midnight swim instead. Can you please tell Richard I will be back later? I promise I'll be back within an hour or so."

Kori agreed and Raven happily walked into the nearby woods, winding her way through the trees to one fo her favorite childhood haunts. No sooner than she had disappeared into the foliage did the four men return with Roy looking a little pale and a little different to someone with an astute eye for detail. Kori greeted them and informed Dick that Raven had just arrived and left to go for a night swim and that she would see him later in the evening. Upon hearing this, Victor nudged Dick in the side and gave him a look that told him this was his chance to help Raven and hopefully patch things up between them. Dick just grinned at him and sprinted off into the woods as Roy silently went up to his 'wife' and asked her to go upstairs with him so they could talk.

Victor and Gar went inside and took a room to go rest in while they waited for their cheery friend to be restored to them; while out walking, Garfield had discovered he still had his morphing abilities now that his memory was back, but he was greatly depressed when he found out his animal forms were no longer green and he could not change back into his old self. To be blunt, he missed his little, pointy, elf-like ears that he claimed were the reason all the ladies wanted him. Victor just laughed at him, but he too was a little upset because he couldn't change his arm into his beloved proton cannon; he still had his superhuman robotic strength, but he sorely missed his cannon and wanted nothing more than to be out of this crazy universe so he could use his gun yet again.

Five minutes after they had settled down in their rooms, they heard a loud bang as a green starbolt flew through their wall and narrowly missed Garfield's head. Moments later, as an overly excited, renewed Starfire flew into their room to reunite, another young woman arrived at the Inn and patiently waited to catch a glimpse of her pesky charge, to see what she was up to this time around. She settled herself into a large armchair by the fireplace and began to read a newspaper, glancing over the top every now and then to see if she had returned. She smirked behind her paper as she absently tugged on her unusually colored pigtails, thinking of all the wonderful battles that would ensue before she was to leave this place and return back home.

* * *

Next Chapter: Richard and Raven reunite once more by the lake and Rich finally acts on his feelings for her. Richard also reflects on the event that pushed him from the team and from his Raven as well. Will he be able to restore Raven's memory? Will Wilson's Deputy cause trouble for the happy couple? Will something else happen that I haven't thought of yet? Tune in next time as I try and rush to update the next chapter of Wild, Wild West!

A/N: Ok, so how was it? Sorry if it sounded a little rushed, but this is kinda of a slow part in the story, before all the good, juicy parts and it seemed like it might come off a little boring. I apologize profusely for that and I promise it will get better. Sorry it took so long to update but things have been Hella ca-razy and I just need to get my ass back on track. Hopefully I can have I Need Her updated too by the upcoming holiday. Review and let me know what y'all think! L8R Daze!


	6. Chapter Six

Teen Titans: Wild, Wild West

Chapter Six

* * *

**Seishi Sairensuno**: Yeah, so her memory is umm..yeah.. I can't say. Just read and find out! 

**linkinparkrulz**: YEAH! Go Michigan! I think..:)

**Dragonslayer527: **Yeah, Slade is sick in the head, like always! Rae/RobGREAT! How could I disagree with that? It's the only good couple in my opinion, hence the current story:)

**SilverHalo16**: Short sentences good. Here update.

**Peace215**: Hope you haven't gone as completely insane as I have trying to get this stupid thing out! Glad you still think it kicks ass, that's a good thing. Hope you like my newest installment!

**Firehottie**: Here's more!

**Chickiidoo**: Glad you liked the rubberdick part, I had a fun time with that one.

**Robin/raven4ever**: Here, here, here. Your welcome.

**Yellowlightning**: Still think this is worth the wait? Let me know and hopefully the next chappie won't take as long!

**Little Death Strike**: You're still reading this? Wow. I commend you. Thanx!

**Lain the Fluff-Master**: LAIN! I missed reading your wonderful reviews while I wasn't updating! And where are your stories, huh? Ha! I beat you this time! NYAH! And look— I didn't kill Beast Boy... I think. ;) I'm so glad you (and everyone else) liked the Rubberdick joke. I was surprised at myself for the ingenuity on that one too! I Need Her will hopefully be up by the end of the month, stupid 16 credit load... Hope you like this new chappie! I better see Bittersweet Hearts or A Love Worth Seeking pretty soon here. I would prefer BH, but I'm not prejudice and I'm so NOT pressuring you! Hehe.

ENJOY!

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

* * *

Richard had slowed his pace a bit as he began to get quite nervous the closer he got to the lake where Raven was supposedly swimming. He had been walking for almost fifteen minutes now and he could hear the rushing waters and he knew he was getting close.

_What if I can't help her? _He thought as he stepped over some overgrown tree roots._ Or worse, what if I help her remember and she hates me? I don't think I could handle the only love of my life not wanting anything to do with me. I don't know what to do now; I'm so afraid I'm going to mess this up._

Richard was so consumed with his worried thoughts that he didn't even notice he had already reached the edge of the trees surrounding the lake. He wouldn't even have realized he was there if he hadn't accidentally tripped over a rather large pebble and fallen face first into a bush. It was actually because of that 'trip' that Raven did not notice him as he had already fallen by the time she had whipped around at the unusual sound. She chalked it up to a small animal and went back to washing her hair underneath the refreshing waterfall.

Richard rose back up onto his feet, grumbling about how stupid and clumsy he was, and walked a little closer to the crystal clear water to find Raven. He spotted her over by the waterfall washing out her hair and he became entranced once more. The water over by the falls was shallow enough for Raven to stand on the sandy bottom, letting the water reach to just above her tailbone. Richard's eyes roamed over her petite shoulders, down her slender back, and around her curvy hips. This Raven was just as enticing as the Raven he fell in love with and he was happy for that.

Physical attraction was never an issue where Richard was concerned; from the first day he set eyes on Raven, he was drawn to her. He loved everything about the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she looked, the way she fought, just plain everything. Over time, he began to find out her little quirks and he fell in love with those too; like, how she always liked Green Tea when it was raining, or how her toes curled and she chewed on her lip when she reached a suspenseful part in one of her novels.

His favorite quirk of hers was whenever it was snowing at night during the winter, she would always go up onto the roof and watch the snowflakes fall as she tried to catch some on her tongue. The first time he saw her up there, he stayed hidden in the shadows of the stairwell and watched as she basked in the moonlight, positively aglow, not a care in the world, looking like the dark goddess he was sure she truly was.

And now was no exception either. She still was as beautiful as the day he met her and she had become even more exquisite ever since the day he left. He walked to the edge of the water and sat down, taking off his boots and dangling his feet into the water. Raven was washing up her luscious curves under the water and he was going to patiently wait for her; he didn't want to scare her and he really didn't know how this Raven would react to him sitting there watching her once she emerged from the rushing water.

It wasn't long before Raven was done underneath the waterfall and Richard could have his chance to finally talk with her. Raven seemed to be in her own little world as she turned around and he could distinctly hear her humming an unknown tune as she paddled backwards over by him, completely unaware as to who was waiting for her. Halfway across the lake it was almost as if she could feel someone staring at her and so she stopped and opened her eyes as she turned around to face Richard's direction.

Richard prepared himself for the worst; he had no clue if she would scream or yell at him or if she would just turn around and leave at the prospect of him invading her privacy. His body tensed up as she just floated there for a moment, staring at him with those intoxicating violet eyes of her, hair fanning out around her in the water. He didn't know what to do or say as she began to slowly swim closer to him, not once ever taking her eyes off of his and vice versa. Finally she stopped about two feet from him and just continued to look at her handsome intruder.

"Richard," she finally said in a mere whisper. "You're finally here."

He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and smiled awkwardly. "Raven.... yeah I made it. Listen, I'm sorry if I invaded your space or anything by coming here but I truly didn't mean anything and if you want me to leave and wait for you back at the Inn then by all means, please just say so and I'll gladly oblige."

"Richard," she laughed in that wonderful sultry tone he loved so much. "I definitely _don't _want you to leave. But I don't exactly want you to stay right there either."

Richard's brows furrowed as he tried to understand what she meant. "Well, sorry if I seem a bit slow or something, but if you don't want me to go and you don't want me to stay here than _what do you want?"_

She swam a little closer and placed a wet hand on his foot and began to travel upwards. "I want _you_."

With that said, she pulled him into the water, clothes and all, smiling seductively the entire time. And, of course, Richard couldn't have been happier to compel to his beautiful woman's request. They slowly came together as the warm water ran over and in between the heated spaces of their lust-filled bodies.

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

* * *

Back at the Inn they were veritably having a party as the positive life of the Titans was renewed and floating happily about the room. Kori was so happy to have not only her memory back but she was beside herself that she was with Roy in this crazy western world. She danced about in the air as the three guys watched her, excited that their happy-go-lucky friend was back. It was starting to get late out and they were getting worried about Richard and Raven who had been gone a long time, but Victor assured them all that the birds would be back momentarily. Kori finally calmed down a bit and decided to go sit beside Roy on the loveseat. 

"You know Babe," Roy said sweetly, taking her hand. "You probably shouldn't be floating around or flinging starbolts any time soon; well, I mean, you never know who's going to be around and even though this is Slade's crazy mixed up world, we don't know what could happen if we stand out like that."

"Oh of course!" Kori beamed at him. "I understand your point of reasoning and I will try and remain under the sheets as Friend Bea— er, Garfield has already mentioned."

The guys just sat there and laughed at the naive alien's unintentional innuendo and reveled in having a good time once again. They just sat there again once the laughter died down and babbled about small, meaningless things as they tried to pass the time away when Dick would return with the renewed Raven and they could put a plan into motion.

"Do you think Dick finally got our good ol', moody Raven back?" Gar piped up finally, asking the question everyone was thinking. "I mean, do you think he was able to get that done without getting himself killed?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think so," came a low voice from the doorway.

Everyone stood up quickly to see who had intruded on their private conversation. Kori had her hands lit up lightly behind her back in case of an attack and Garfield was going over plenty of animals he could turn into to easily squash an enemy.

"Whoa, calm down Titans," the figure said, stepping into the room. "It's just me."

"Whew, Dick man," Vic said, letting out a sigh. "We didn't know who you were for a sec there. Now what were you saying earlier? Is Raven back?"

"That's okay, I understand," Dick said, shutting the door behind him. "And....no....Rae isn't back..."

"Friend Raven is not back to the normalness like us?" Kori asked innocently. "But were you not with her in the woods of scary, dark trees to try and give her memory a run?"

"It's 'jog her memory' Kori," Dick said quietly. "And yeah, I did go there to do it and, believe me, I tried everything I could think of and nothing worked. She's still stuck in this western world of Slade's. I don't know what else I could try to get her back. She's in her room getting some new clothes and then she is going to come to find us. Damn....I sure did miss her. I still do....."

"It's okay man," Roy said, coming over and placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. "We understand, this has got to be pretty hard on ya. Listen, why don't we all go for a walk and get some fresh air or something. I know you just came in from outside and we did just get back from a walk a while ago, but we need to go somewhere private where no one can overhear us. We need a plan not only to get Goth Girl back, but to get outta here as well."

"Yeah I agree with Arrow Boy over there," Vic said. "We need a plan. And fast. Who knows what Slade has got up his sleeve this time around."

Dick just nodded and so they headed outside again, with Kori leaving briefly to go check on Raven and make sure she was okay. Raven was actually taking a quick bath, since she apparently never got around to that by the lake, so Kori let her know they were going to be outside for a moment and then they would be back. Raven agreed and so Kori joined the guys for their walk so they could come up with a plan. Unfortunately, none of them noticed the oddly colored hair of the sheriff's deputy watching them from behind her newspaper; they were so wrapped up in their own plans that they even failed to notice when she pulled out a familiar looking device and radioed in to her boss to put her new plan into motion.

The group was a good mile or so away from the Inn when they stopped by a small community of rocks so they could sit down and discuss their next move. They were so far away and involved in their conversation that they didn't see the fast moving vehicle as it sped across the desert towards the direction of the Inn they had just left.

"So what should we do?" Vic asked. "I mean, I think we need to start working on getting Raven back first since we only have a day and a half left before we lose her for good. What exactly have you tried, Dick?"

"Well," Dick said, shifting slightly with a serene smile on his face. "I tried mentioning heroes and I even asked her about her adolescence. She didn't remember anything; in fact, I even tried to tell her about past missions, like Mad Mod, Dr. Light, Killer Moth, Cinderblock, Plasmus..." He paused for a moment and visibly shuddered. "...Malchior even. Nothing worked."

"Well," Roy thought. "Maybe Kori could try something. I mean, no offense or anything Dick, but if the real Raven had some issues with you left then it might be interfering with her memory. She might not be remembering because she won't let herself. Am I making any sense here?"

"Yeah I understand perfectly," Dick admitted. "And I think maybe it might be a good idea to have another one of you, like Kori, try and talk to her."

"Alright then," Vic said. "Now that we have that issue somewhat under control, I think we need to come up with a plan to defeat Slade and get out of here. I don't even know which crony we need to find to get out of here....Anyone got any ideas?"

"Ok," Garfield said after a lengthy pause. "I think I got something. But first I'm going to need some heavily armed gerbils, an entire tank full of syrup, some marbles, an— "

"Anyone else have an idea?" Dick interrupted, shaking his head at the familiarity of his friend's crazy nonsense. "Anyone besides _Commander _Logan over there?"

"I think maybe we might need a long hose filled with moving water on the back of one of those vehicles of red flames," Kori suddenly said, eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Sweetie," Roy asked. "What in the world would we need a fire truck for to defeat Slade or find his crony?"

Kori just shrugged and stood up to point over by the Inn. "I do not know about finding Slade or his kick of the side, but I think we might need a 'fire truck,' as you called it, for that mission over there!"

The guys all turned around to see what she was pointing to and their jaws dropped at the sight. Bright orange flames leaped into the air in the distance, almost licking the stars themselves as a large fire consumed the area the Inn was occupying.

"Holy Shit!" Vic exclaimed. "How did that happen? And when? I didn't hear or see anything?!"

"I don't care how or when it started," Dick said urgently as he began to run towards it. "I only care that Raven is still upstairs! I gotta go find her!"

It took the others only a brief moment to register what he was saying; they kicked it into high gear and began to run after him to make sure their dark friend was okay amidst the burning building. Richard raced across the barren land towards the burning flames, wishing against all odds that Raven had escaped in time, that she was okay, unharmed, and safely away from the fire.

_Please let her be okay_, he thought as his heart pounded and his lungs pumped furiously. _Please don't let tonight be my last memory of her. It **was **perfect and a wonderful night, everything I have ever dreamed of, but please, **please **don't let it be the last time I ever get to feel her love around me. I never even got the chance to tell the real her how much I love her, how much I have **always **loved her..._

He came up a small hill and there the burning wreckage stood, like a large bonfire ablaze, creating an illusion of an ancient sacrificial offering scene amidst the dusty dark. People were running around screaming, struggling to get away from the fiery building. Dick stopped and scanned the anarchy before him to try and catch that faint glimpse of violet that would let him know she was fine. While he was looking the others caught up to him and started to help innocents get to safety, looking around for Raven as well.

Finally, as his thoughts started to turn for the worse, he heard a familiar cry and so he ran over by the former entrance to the Inn. As he rounded the corner, he was knocked off his feet as something struck his chest. He gasped for air as his back hit the ground and he struggled to see where the sudden blast had come from. At first he thought he was merely seeing things, but as realization reared its ugly head, he suddenly knew who Slade had put into this crazy world with them.

"_You_," he growled at his attacker as he stood up and got ready to fight.

"Long time no see _Robby-poo_," she sneered, twirling her hair around her finger. "Guess this means you know I'm the real one here, huh?"

"Yeah, now I do," he said, gripping his bo staff tightly. "I'm sorry that Slade couldn't have made you at least look better Jinx, he seems to be capable of such wonders nowadays."

Jinx's eyes grew wide at the insult and so she fired one of her infamous pink hexes at the dark hero. He anticipated the angry response so he had his staff out to deflect the blow when it came to him. Jinx was caught off guard a bit as the hex bounced back and she barely had time to duck and it singed her arm as it flew past.

"Damn," she hissed, holding her arm as the other titans came running at the sound of their former leader fighting. "Double damn."

Just as the Titans were preparing to fight the pink haired sorceress a loud voice rang out through the turmoil, followed by a few gunshots too close to the Titans for comfort.

"Enough," Sheriff Wilson yelled over the commotion as he brought his gun closer to him. "I don't think we need to spill any blood here tonight. Well, at least not until I get out my much awaited monologue."

"Cram it Slade," Dick interrupted. "Save the speech and just tell me where Raven is and no one gets hurt....bad."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her," Slade sneered as he motioned for his bodyguard to bring Raven out. "She is no longer any of your concern and will be dealt with accordingly for her little indiscretion."

From behind the coach came none other than a western version of Mammoth tightly holding onto a squirming Raven, whose clothes were tattered and her face smeared with dirt and blood. He threw her down on the ground momentarily and then lifted her back up so that she was being held in front of Slade. Wilson lowered his weapon yet again and this time he pointed it directly at Dick and in plain view of Raven.

"And I think to start off her punishment," Wilson said, cocking his gun and placing his finger on the trigger. "I should eliminate her little lover. That'll teach her that _I'm _the one in control and anyone else who gets in the way of my future _will be **eliminated**_."

"NO!" Raven screamed, wrenching herself from Mammoth's grasp and standing in the way of the gun. "I will not let you hurt him! He didn't do anything, everything I did was on my own accord. He had nothing to do with my trying to leave."

"Nice try my pet," he sneered, aiming away from her face and back to Dick. "But don't think that's going to get your new man off the hook, you whore."

"Please," Raven groveled, terror evident in her eyes. "Please, sir, I'll do anything if you just spare him. Please, _anything_."

Wilson only ignored her for a moment before he screwed his eyes shut in deep thought as he pondered her words.

"Anything?" he asked quietly.

"_Anything_," she admitted dejectedly.

"Very well then," he said, lifting his gun back up. "If you want to save your true love over there, then marry me. Become my bride and give me complete official control of the town and I won't kill your newfound friends over there."

"Marry you?" Raven whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes, marry me," he confirmed. "And I will spare their lives. _I _will not harm them."

"Raven no!" Dick screamed, pleading with her not to accept the proposal. "Raven I will not lose you, not after everything we have been through! Come on Rae, you gotta _remember_! Just remember everything and we can be together and Wilson can't do a damn thing about it. Just please say no! Forget about me, I can take care of myself. Raven just don't say yes!"

"I wouldn't take what he said too seriously," Slade mocked, pointing the gun back at him. "I'll kill him before he can blink an eye. If you really want to save him, then you must say yes."

Raven looked back and forth between the man she loved and the man she loathed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she weighed her options. Finally she stopped to look at Dick and sadly smiled at him.

"Richard," she called, sniffling and biting her lip to hold back the rush of tears coming. "I don't want to lose you, you mean to much to me, especially after tonight...I love you, I really do. I don't know why or how, but I know I do.....and that's why I only have one thing left to say to you......I love you Richard. Goodbye....."

"Raven no," he whispered as he started crying himself.

"Sheriff Wilson," Raven said, turning around and staring at the ground. "If you promise to spare my friends, then.....yes....I will marry you."

Slade grinned evilly and lowered his gun, tossing it over to Mammoth who was standing nearby. He roughly grabbed Raven and shoved her into the motorcoach waiting for him and signaled Mammoth to start driving.

"I bid you adieu," Slade said smirking. "And I expect you to be out of _my _town by tomorrow if you know what's good for you." Jumping onto the coach he turned to his deputy. "Kill them all."

Raven leaped up in her seat at the orders and began to struggle to get back out.

"NO!" she screamed at him, beating at him on the chest. "You promised! You said if I married you then you wouldn't hurt them! You lied!"

Slade wagged a finger at her and smacked her across the face and onto the floor of the vehicle as it sped away. "I did not lie my _blushing bride_. I said _I_ wouldn't hurt them. I said nothing about having my deputy shoot them. You need to pay better attention. Now say goodbye to the rest of your little friends."

With that Raven scrambled up and stuck her head out the window to see Jinx aiming her hexes at the smoldering building and watched with horror in her eyes as the former Inn came crashing down upon her new friends and the man she loved. The tears flowed freely now as her heart broke for her cowboy in shining spurs.

"I'm so sorry Richard," she cried, sitting back down and going in a daze. "I didn't mean for it to end this way. I'm so sorry I couldn't remember what you wanted me to. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'll always love you, though, no matter what. Goodbye...."

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

* * *

A/N: Wow...miss me? He he. Sorry this took so long, but I got stuck again and then finally I found me muse again and Out popped this little baby! I hope it's okay. There are only a few chappies left, but I promise they will be good, I think..... Anyhoo, just review and let me know what you think. I should be working on I Need Her this week and hopefully, homework pending, I can get it out soon too and get back into a regular updating schedule. This semester is crazy and I have like NO free time. Just be patient and ye shall receive....eventually... L8R Daze! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Teen Titans: Wild, Wild West

Chapter Seven

* * *

**Kori Anders**: Sorry that you don't like my pairing, but I'm still glad that you complimented my story. It really puts my panties in a bunch when I get all these people who say they absolutely detest my story just because they don't like my character pairings. That means a lot to me, thank you for giving me a decent review, even though you didn't care for my pairings.

**Tyla**: AU equals Alternate Universe... Well, at least that's what I've made it out to be. **twobirdslover**: Haha. I'll tell you how I could do that: I just wrote it! Mwahaahaha hack cough hairball sorry, I think I need to cut down on the cackling and evil laughter. I did way too much of it last night. ;-)

**Seishi Sairensuno**: Of course I had to end it there! I just LOVE cliffhangers, they are way too much fun! Hope you like my new chap!

**Techna**: Lol. Yeah I'm hoping she gets it back soon too, but wait! Maybe she already did and I just forgot! You'll have to read on to find out!

**Lain the Fluff-Master**: Yay! I love you! And I SO need one of your stories to read right about now, it would just send me off the deep end! Also, on a wonderfully devious note: I was talking to a newfound friend of mine that I discovered on the Raven and Robin LJ community and she happened to tell me about something that might be going down concerning some Rae/Rob fanfic. If you're interested, let me know and e-mail or something! And don't look now, but my updating this weekend has totally surpassed anything either you or I have accomplished so far! It's ca-razy! Hope you like this chappie, it's merely a little filler before all the good stuff! ;-) Enjoy!

**Just me and myself**: Look, I updated! Now you; Review ASAP:)j/k

**DarkAngelOllie**: Yeah Slade is cruel and unusual isn't he? Glad you like!

**Jadeflower82**: Wow, did I just convert somebody into the Rae/Rob pairing with my story? I feel so, so, so ...yeah! Wow, and I'm even more ecstatic to find out that mine is the first story you've really gotten into. That's extremely exciting! Well, I hope you like my newest chapter; and if you ever start getting into the Rae/Rob pairing, you should check out some of **Lain**'s stories up there. Some other incredible authors too are: **Xaphrin, Bloody Incubus, Mike13, Ellyrianna**, **Dragonslayer527, Post, SinFire99**, and **Darkmoon Knight**... just to name a few!

* * *

Now, On with the Story!

Raven cried atop the bed all night, sprawled out at a strange angle, no longer caring what happened to her or to the town. Terra had tried to come and talk to her but she had also starting crying the second Raven told her the news; Wilson had then come in and shooed her, telling her to get back downstairs and man the bar like a good little girl. Wilson had said the wedding would be in two hours and she better start getting ready or else he would kill Terra too, just for kicks.

About an hour before the dreaded ceremony, Raven had finally gotten up, not wanting to risk the only friend she had left. The dress Wilson made her put on was simple and rather inappropriate and it made her want to throw up. She put it on and looked in the mirror, her tear stained face and red-rimmed eyes went along wonderfully with her broken heart and spirit.

The dress wasn't your normal white color, but instead it was a cream color; when Wilson had come in he sneered at her and said that as much as he wanted his bride to wear white, it was not the proper color for a weak, worthless slut like herself. The dress was a halter top that went way too far down and showed way too much cleavage; the bottom was covered in lace and billowed out, hiding her sandal-covered feet, making a cloud of dust behind her when she walked. Her long lavender hair was twisted up tightly into a french twist with a few curls cascading down here and there.

She still had thirty minutes before someone would come and fetch her and bring her downstairs, so she just went and stood out on her balcony and watched the busy scene below her. The tears fell yet again and she did nothing to stop them, not caring if they messed up her makeup or anything. As far as she was concerned, her entire life was already ruined and there was nothing anyone could do to make her happy again.

Raven closed her eyes for a moment and a brief scene flashed in her head:

* * *

**A dark and stormy night, rain was just pouring down but that didn't matter to her. She liked the rain. She didn't even bother to cover herself or put her hood up. She looked down and saw her leotard was completely soaked, along with her cloak, and her hair was matted to her head, but she didn't care. A loud noise behind her signaled someone else had come up there with her... someone who was very nervous and very sad.**

**It was him, she knew it without even turning around; she could always tell when he was in the room, her skin tingled and her heart raced just with him being nearby. She was in love. That much she knew, even if she didn't quite understand the concept of her being able to love, it was there regardless and she was going to hold onto it as long as she could.**

"**Hey," was all he said, coming up alongside of her and staring over the dark waters. "You wanted to talk to me?"**

"**Yeah," she said, finally turning to face his masked visage. "I need to tell you something."**

**He only nodded and waited for her to speak.**

"**I know that this isn't my normal M.O," she sighed, trying to find her courage. "But I have to get this off of my chest..." A pause. "I don't really know how, but all of a sudden I find myself feeling something for someone;I feel something very strong for someone and, normally I would ignore it because of my powers, but this time nothing has happened so far, so I think I need to take advantage of this. Robin...?"**

**Robin squirmed a bit and she could have sworn he looked away, but with that damn mask on, she could never be really sure. "Yes?"**

"**Robin, I think...no, I _know _that I... I love you," she stammered out, boring her eyes into his.**

"**What?" was all he could say, his voice choked and sounding strained.**

**She took a deep breath and answered back. "I love you Robin. I have since the day I first met you, but it's taken me this long to finally recognize it and tell you."**

"**But-but _how_?" he asked, looking back down at his feet. "I thought you couldn't feel anything?"**

"**I don't know," she replied, wavering a bit. "I don't understand it that much myself, but I just know that's what I feel. I didn't think I could feel anything, and yet, here I am..."**

"**Maybe you don't really feel anything," he said, after a moment's hesitation. "Maybe this is just something your brain cooked up to make you feel better. Maybe, just maybe, you don't really love me."**

"**What?" she gasped as his harsh words hit her. "What do you mean? Of course I feel something; I might be emotionless sometimes, but I'm not completely oblivious to things like this! I _know _that I love you, that I am _so far in love _with you that I don't know what's up or down anymore, everything is just so confused and topsy-turvy! I am in love with _you_, Robin!"**

**Robin looked down at the ground and began to walk away and she felt a sharp pain in her heart, making it feel as though it were being ripped to shred by millions of tiny birds. He stopped a few feet from the door and turned around, but he didn't look at her in the face.**

"**I'm sorry," he said. "But you can't love me."**

"**Why not!" she screamed at him, her tears mixing in with the rain around her and her magic going haywire along with the raging storm around her. "Why can't I love you? Why aren't I allowed to feel something so wonderful? Tell me!"**

**He moved to open the door and gave one last look at her. "Because _I_ can't love _you _... I'm sorry Raven."**

**The door slammed shut and Raven crumpled to the ground in a puddle of emotions. She broke down and sobbed for the first time in her life as her heart felt on fire and she felt as though her life could end at that moment and she wouldn't care. Death would be a sweet escape and she would welcome it with open arms. The only person she had ever truly loved didn't love her; the only person she was ever allowed to have feelings for and he didn't give a damn about her.

* * *

**

Raven's eyes flew open as the scene ended and her own heart felt as though it was in excruciating pain as she doubled over against the railing and threw up over the side into the alleyway below her. She had no clue as to what she had just seen, but it felt so real to her and she moved to go and sit down on her bed.

"What just happened there?" she asked herself, her breathing still a little erratic. "It was almost as if that really happened, as if I was really there... but that's impossible isn't it? I didn't recognize anything; not me, or that guy Robin, or the place or anything! It _felt _familiar, but I don't know _how_!"

Before she could think about it any further, her door slammed open and Wilson's bodyguard entered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the petite girl.

"It's time," he grunted, glaring at her with such disdain. "Grab your stuff and get ready. Sheriff wants to get started early."

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

* * *

As the sun rose above the desert, the smoky ruins of the Inn lay smoldering, a few people coming out to see the extent of the damage. They didn't get too close, though, as the owners of the Inn and their friends stood there by the side and stared at the burnt building. They had managed to escape from underneath the charred remains courtesy of a freeze disk and one of Roy's cooling arrows to keep them cool and safe from the flames around them. Only one wasn't standing by the Inn; Richard simply sat on a nearby rock, reliving his last moments with his Raven and thinking of having to return without her.

"Hey Dick," Victor said, coming over to sit down next to him. "How ya feeling?"

"What do you think?" he mumbled, bringing his face out of his hands to look at his old friend whom he had missed greatly over the years. "After all this time, I finally get the chance to make it up to Raven and look what's happened! She can't get her memory back, which is probably caused by me; I left her and I hurt her so bad that this life is a stroll in the park compared to what I left her with! She must hate me more than anything, including her father..."

Victor chuckled and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Raven doesn't hate you, that much I do know. She has never hated you as much as she's hated herself. Now, I know that wasn't something you really wanted to hear, but it's the truth. And I won't lie and say that we were all kinda on Raven's side on this one; Personally, I think it was kinda cowardly for you to leave like you did. That just made it worse, ya know."

"I know, I know," Dick sighed. "But I couldn't think of anything else to do. I have always loved her Vic, and I thought I was doing right by her by not telling her that. All of my life I have put the people I cared for in danger and she was just one I wasn't willing to risk. I thought that by leaving I was keeping her safe and not letting anyone know how much I cared for her. Obviously Slade saw past my little charade and still knew how to get to me through her."

"Ya know, I think that she might have understood that if you had just told her," he mused. "But either way, I think she might have known that was the reason you left, deep down inside. But, you know Dick, I think you would have done better by the both of you if you had just stayed and told her how you really felt. I think this whole reunion thing might be why she is so reluctant to remember her past."

"I know Vic," he replied. "And I knew that any reunion between Raven and myself would be bittersweet, but I was hoping you guys might have been able to talk her out of everything, ya know? Help her at least sit down and listen to me, I mean, you guys live with her, she still trusts all of you."

Vic shifted and rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, man, I'm sure she still trusts us and all, but we don't live with Raven anymore..."

"What?" Dick cried, turning to glare at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Raven doesn't live at the Tower anymore," he said calmly, but with a twinge of sadness. "She left about eight months or so ago; she said she couldn't stay there anymore, too many bad memories or something like that. She hasn't been a Titan for almost a year now; she just stayed with us because we begged her to. I guess she just got tired of staying somewhere she felt she didn't belong anymore."

"How in the world could you have let her go?" Dick asked, frustrated. "How could she just up and leave like that? She's been alone all this time and I felt somewhat justified in my decision to leave because I figured she would always have you guys... wait a minute, does this mean— ?"

Victor just nodded. "Yeah Dick, that means she wasn't with us when Slade decided to pull this little stunt. He went after her on his own and kidnaped her wherever it was she was living. So you can see why, if anything happens here, Raven might take it a little hard. To think that you left to keep her safe when she was in more danger without you being there to care for and protect her."

Dick just sat there dumbfounded, completely tossed asunder at this new revelation. Raven hadn't been a Titan for over a year now, and she wasn't even living with them. She was all by herself and she had to deal with Slade without anyone, without the other Titans, without _him_.

Dick slammed his fist onto the stone and stood up, looking more fierce than anyone had ever seen him before. "That's it," he growled. "We need to find Slade and take him down, _permanently_. He's gone too far this time around and I'll be damned if he thinks he can mess with my Raven and get away with it. Vic, get all the other Titans together; we need to come up with a good battle plan."

"We're gonna pick a fight with Wilson and his cronies?" he asked, standing up to go and find their friends.

"Nope," Dick answered, the anger evident in his low voice. "We've got a wedding to crash."

* * *

A/N: Well, how did I do? I know I have been updating and posting like crazy, but I figure of I can get enough out at one time, it will give me a little bit longer in case something else comes up. Yeah... I know it is prolly kind of short, but if I went as far as I wanted to, then this would have taken me twice as long and this would have been the last chapter. And I am just not ready for that to happen yet! So, let me know what you think and hopefully, if everything goes smooth for awhile, I'll start the next chapter and get that out to you guys really soon! L8R Daze...

* * *

Next Chapter: Raven is being forced to marry Slade because she thinks all of her friends are dead. The Titans, though, are rushing to find her and stop this dreaded ceremony and get their old friend back. Will they get there in time, or will they be too late to interrupt this unlawful event? 


	8. Chapter Eight

Teen Titans: Wild, Wild West

Chapter Eight

* * *

**twobirdslover**: Yeah, wasn't it a good thing I stopped there? Look how much you get now! Hope you enjoy reading it, because I had a lot of fun writing it!

**Mujitsu Yume**: Damn girl! Climatic? Haha funny word... Sorry, but that word has so much meaning when it comes to you. Tee hee. Hope you like, because I wrote it while talking to you!

**Seishi Sairensuno**: Hehe Robin really hurried, See! Glad you were impressed, hope you like this latest installment too!

**The Wings of a Raven**: Yeah, I guess it is a little screwed, isn't it? Glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Techna**: Umm, well I don't know if it could be considered a happy ending just yet, so just read on and find out for yourself!

**EvilYellowCrayon**: OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY. That good?

**Just Me and Myself**: Sorry this wasn't as ASAP as you would have liked it, but here it is, so enjoy!

**Lee21323**: You know I thought about doing the waterfall out take, but I decided against it. I do enough smut, just ask Muj-y up there, she knows? ;-) Anyhoo, hope you really like this chapter. And no more skipping homework! Stay in school too!

**Faith-Catherine**: Yes my story kicks ass! I hope you still think that after this chapter!

**DarkoftheNight**: Thanx. Here ya go!

**Alena-chan**: Thank you. Hope you like!

**JPElles**: Sorry it wasn't sooner. Stupid school!

**Lain the Fluff-Masta!**: Yay! I miss you! Sorry this took so long, you know how school can be tho. Sucks a left nut for sure. And yeah, I know they prolly didn't have halter tops back then, but this is an alternate world that Slade created, so I took a little leeway. Oops. Haha, you're a poet and you don't know it! Oh wait, you said something, so yes you do. My bad. Glad you liked it and I hope you really like this one too. It took me a REALLY long time! You better update yourself soon too!

**Xaphrin**: Thanks again for the shout-out. This story is dedicated to you and my Fluff Masta and My Raven (you know who you are;-)). Sorry this took so long, but I think it was worth it, seeing as how this is somewhere around 13 pages on my Word program. So, hope y'all enjoy it and have a great time with it!

* * *

Raven walked out of her room sullenly, half dragging her feet, half being pushed/pulled by Wilson's bodyguard. Finally after a few minutes of struggling with her, Mammoth just stopped and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. 

"Put me down!" she yelled at him, beating her fist on his large back. "If Wilson wants to do this at the spur of the moment, then I'm going to take my own damn time! Let me go!"

She continued to pound on his back as he merely chuckled, knowing soon enough she would be back to her quiet and quelling demeanor once the Sheriff had his way with her and put her in her place. He took her all the way down to the parlor of the bar, glaring at the feisty bartender who was giving him the evil eye. Wilson and Deputy Jekyll were waiting by the stage, which had been set up to look like a makeshift altar, with the town priest presiding, and looking rather nervous and disgusted. A few of the town's most prominent citizens were seated in chairs, waiting for the ceremony, but everyone knew they were no friends of Wilson's; they were there only to be of witness to the union and the official signing over of Jump Town from the young heiress to the disliked, and somewhat despicable, Sheriff.

"I said put me down you asshole!" Raven screamed yet again, using her feet this time and knocking Mammoth in the jaw. "I can walk on my own!"

"Fine then, have it your way," he grunted, rubbing his jaw and tossing her onto the ground, effectively shutting her up and bruising her tailbone.

Wilson simply looked down at his new trophy wife and smirked. "Get up _Whore_. It's time to sign your life over to me, forever."

Raven just glared at him, not moving an inch, wanting nothing more than to just kill him with her bare hands, not to mention take down that damned deputy of his. She sat there in silence for quite awhile, her sad eyes narrowed in distaste at him, her crumpled form hurting on the dusty floor. Terra only watched from behind the bar with sorrowful eyes, trying her hardest not to butt in and do something drastic; after all, once she got out of here, she would probably be Slade's anyway, seeing as how her friends had all apparently been wiped out.

"Why are you in such a rush?" she questioned, a lump forming in her throat. "Every obstacle has been wiped out and you no longer have any competition... Why even bother marrying me now? I'll still be broken and dead inside tomorrow."

Slade narrowed his gaze at her, looking at her as if she were merely a fly buzzing around his head that he wanted to swat.

"Because My Raven," he sneered. "By tomorrow you might be dead _literally_. I'm not taking any chances with your broken heart. We do this _now_."

With that he rushed across the floor and picked the young woman up by her hair, yanking so hard she actually cried real tears as the pain was immense. Even Terra squeaked behind the bar and hid her face behind her dishrag, crying inside for the pain her dearest friend was going through. Wilson forced her to stand next to him and let go of her hair, but only to grip her arm so tightly she felt as though her circulation were being cut off.

"Let me go!" she half-sobbed, half-yelled, struggling to break free of his iron grip. "I'm here! What more do you want from me?"

"_Everything_," he whispered death-like. "Now that you're up here I believe we can start now. Reverend?"

The Reverend looked nervous as he shifted and fidgeted to find his place. "Y-y-you are ready, S-sheriff Wilson?"

"No!" Raven screamed, glaring daggers at Wilson, trying to get away yet again. "I am not ready, I refuse to marry this bastard! I don't care if my entire life has gone down the drain. I don't care if you've killed the only man I've ever loved! I don't _care _anymore!" She pauses as the tears stream down her face and she starts to run away but is blocked by Mammoth. "Leave me alone! Just let me go! Please!"

Wilson merely shook his head at her actions and nodded to Mammoth to block her at all costs. "I don't think that is possible Ms. Roth. You _will _marry me or I will make your life miserable."

Raven just scoffed amidst her sobs. "How can you make it any more miserable? You've already destroyed everyone I've ever cared for. Including my parents. What more can you possibly take from me?"

Wilson regarded her cooly as her tears cascaded onto the floor and in one swift motion he pulled a gun out of his jacket and aimed it behind her. "I can take _anything _I want from you... including your only link to any semblance of happiness."

Raven merely stared at him as he cocked the gun and it took her a second to turn around and when she did, she nearly lost everything as she saw Terra standing there, wide-eyed, the gun aimed directly at her head. She whipped around, her pale face looking somewhat grey and ashen as she stared at him. She looked down in defeat, looking at her hands, somewhat disturbed by the color as her mind briefly flashed to the scene from her balcony.

"No, please," she choked out as she tore her mind away from the vision, but kept her head down. "Don't, don't hurt her. Please she's all I have left anymore. I promise I won't do anything."

Wilson narrowed his eyes at her and lowered his gun. "That's what I thought. Now, get your worthless self up here so I can get my town already."

Mammoth pushed her and she fell onto her knees in front of Wilson, the tears unable to stop as she weakly raised herself up, dooming her life with every inch she stood up. She felt sick to her stomach as she slouched near Wilson, her vision blurry and painful from the crying. As far as she was concerned, her heart was nonexistent now, her future fated to be nothing more than a numbing experience; she would move through life like a zombie, never caring for anyone or anything for it would hurt too much to ever feel again.

The reverend began his spiel as she tuned everything out, not wanting to listen as he practically sealed her death with every word spewing from his mouth. She stared off into space, not wanting to hear or see anything that would remind her of what had happened to her in such a short amount of time. The tears fell forth even more as she remembered her last and only night with her cowboy in shining spurs. A little half-smile graced her face as she recalled the words he told her, the touches that were exchanged, the vows that were made.

She was shaken from her reverie as Wilson grabbed her arm yet again, bringing her back to her broken reality, only to find out it was already her turn to sign her life over.

"_Well_?" Wilson huffed impatiently, his Deputy smirking from nearby. "What do you have to say?"

Raven just blinked at him, the fog in her brain not lifting entirely. "W-w-what do you mean? What do I have to say to what?"

"It's your turn to respond my dear," the reverend interjected, looking at her sadly.

"Respond to what?" she asked innocently, her sad eyes pooling with tears and fearing the answer.

"Just say _'I do_' already," Wilson grunted through gritted teeth, squeezing her arm even more and making a point to show her the pistol he held in his jacket. "Say you'll be my wife and give me full control of this town."

Raven just looked lost as she glanced back and forth between the reverend and Wilson, not wanting to say yes ever, but knowing if she didn't, then she would lose the last piece to her heart. She hung her head low and let the cold numb feeling take over as she sobbed once and accepted her fate.

"I-I-I," she sniffled, almost spitting the words out. "I...do..."

Wilson smiled triumphantly as the reverend continued on to make the union legal, but he wasn't just happy that the town was now his; he had finally managed to break the young woman's spirit and he had done it in less than a few days. How glorious life could be sometimes. A small sob and the sound of a breaking glass floated from the area of the bar as Terra could no longer hold her emotions in and she just stood there stoically behind the counter, staring down at her hands.

Wilson looked over to his new bride and tried to pull her away so he could go to his office and get the papers for her to sign so he could finally run this town officially like he had been wanting for years. As he touched her arm, she suddenly crumpled to the ground and began silently sobbing into the floor, burying her face into her pale arms. Wilson barked at her to get up but she would not listen as she continued to release her pain out to the world, her tears staining the dusty, dirt covered floor as they spilled from her exotic eyes.

Mammoth stepped over at his boss' command and lifted the fragile woman up and forced her to stand, bruising her arm in the process. Her face was still scrunched up as she continued to cry, unable to stop the flood from escaping her eyes. Terra was now also crying behind the bar, trying her best to clean up the mess as his faithful deputy stood watch over her. As he watched the young blonde, he could have sworn her hands glowed yellow for a flash as the dirt floor seemed to move slightly. He shook his head at the thought; he knew some things were more than they appeared to be here, but he thought that started and ended with his own sidekick. He didn't fully understand her so-called 'powers' but they helped him get rid of those nosy do-gooders and so he didn't question them, so long as they did their job.

"Come now my dear," Wilson cooed, heading to the door. "We have papers to sign and lives to ruin."

Mammoth shoved Raven to get her moving as she chanced one last look at Terra, begging her to just kill her already since her life was as good as over. Terra turned away as they walked outside and Deputy Jekyll smirked at her before leaving, muttering something about filthy rock whores knowing their place.

Terra just glared at her and got rid of the broken glass, "Bitch."

* * *

Wilson exited the saloon with the sun setting on the faraway horizon, giving the sky a pinky red hue, as if someone had been slain atop the sun. Raven hung her head down low as Deputy Jekyll came up beside her, positively beaming at the withering woman. She closed her eyes as the carriage could be seen coming down the road and wished for death at any cost. Wilson merely gazed at their transportation strangely as something didn't seem quite right; the carriage was barreling towards them at a frightening speed and there didn't seem to be a driver either. 

His eyes grew large as the carriage drew nearer and he had to dive out of the way to avoid being trampled by a runaway horse. Mammoth left Raven by herself as he went to see if the Sheriff was okay and Deputy Jekyll fired her pink hexes at the runaway vehicle, hitting it square on the wheels and making it skid to a stop behind the exhausted horse, which seemed to be looking at her quite menacingly for ruining his ride. Raven seemed to be in a trance as she slowly slid to the ground, the darkness taking over her mind and vision and all she could do was stare at the dirt.

Wilson got up and narrowed his eyes at the now broken carriage, surveying the seemingly empty buggy with a suspicious eye. He nodded towards his deputy who let out a flurry of hexes at the carriage, making the horse move off to the side and effectively charring the remainder of the carriage. Everyone waited for someone or something to come out of the burning wreck but after a few minutes they calmed down a bit as nothing was moving amidst the flames.

"Hmph," Wilson growled, dusting himself off. "Must have been a runaway. Now, where's my ride?"

Mammoth shrugged his gigantic shoulders and pointed to the burning pile. "I don't know. But where did that horse go? Wasn't it just there a second ago?"

He scratched his head and even Wilson looked perturbed, his eyes darting around to see where the animal had gotten to. The only thing he could see, though, was a small rat running towards his bodyguard. The sheriff harumphed at the small creature and turned to his deputy.

"Did you see anything?" he asked.

She shook her head, her eyes ablaze with the dying light of the smoldering carriage. "No sir. But this seems awfully suspicious if I may say so myself."

"No you may _not _say so," Wilson glared, not wanting to think anything could be afoot. After all, he had already destroyed his biggest obstacle. "Now let's find a way to get to my office. Now! And would someone _please _get that pitiful creature out of the dirt and on her feet? I can't have everyone thinking my new bride is incompetent now, can I!"

He stormed off to look for another carriage as his minions look pissed, to say the least. Deputy Jekyll merely scowled at the sheriff and went to go find Raven and wrench her off of the ground. She was no more than two feet from her when, all of a sudden, a green bolt came flying out of nowhere and knocked her on her butt. She whipped around and her eyes grew wide before she regained her senses and glared menacingly at the people who stood before her. Wilson whipped around at the noise and simply stood there in shock as the leader of that group smirked at him and waved a little.

"_You_!" Wilson grunted, not completely believing his eyes. "I thought I killed you."

"Sorry there Sheriff," Richard responded, whipping out his bo-staff and crouching low. "But we had other plans."

Deputy Jekyll pushed herself off the ground, narrowing her eyes at the rogue superhero. Mammoth went to go and defend the sheriff but suddenly a large bear appeared from beneath his feet and knocked him off his feet. Everyone was caught off guard, save for the deputy, as Mammoth dealt with this new occurrence and struggled against the bear, which was rapidly turning into other animals every few seconds. Meanwhile, on the ground Raven never moved a muscle as the commotion escalated around her, still lost in her sorrow. That is, until something finally registered itself deep in her brain.

Deputy Jekyll, who was still close to the ground rose up quickly, spitting in disgust at the heroes. "You're going down _Nightwing_. And this time, I'm going to make sure of it."

She let out a snarl and leapt into the fray, intent on kicking some serious good guy butt. As she left, though, the young woman on the ground slightly stirred at her words but still didn't acknowledge her surroundings as another memory flooded her vision.

* * *

**She stormed into the living room and slammed the paper down on the table in front of his large feet, knocking his coffee over and startling the large man. He sat upright and glared at her, but quickly shrank down as her death-stare bore into him and made him uncomfortable.**

"**H-hey Raven," he said uneasily. "Whatcha got there?"**

"**You knew," she spat, pointing accusingly at the newspaper. **

**Cyborg picked it up and scanned the headlines, quickly realizing what she was upset about.**

"**You knew all along what he's been doing," she hissed once he looked back up at her. "You lied to me. You said you didn't know a damn thing about where he was. You _knew _and you _lied_."**

"**Raven, now calm down," Cy replied, setting the paper back down and holding her gaze. "There was a reason I didn't tell you."**

"**What?" she demanded, refusing to let the tears show. "What reason could you _possibly _have to keep this from me? I thought you were my friend!"**

**Cyborg sighed, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I _am _your friend, Raven. And I had a damn good reason too."**

**She snatched the paper from his hands and read out loud, her fingers and voice trembling. " '_Shadowy hero gets thumbs-up from new Titan leader._'" She slammed her fist back down, but kept the paper curled tightly in her hand and glared at him. "_Apparently _you went to Gotham City last week and told the press that this new superhero guy was really there to help them and nothing else."**

**Cy regarded the fiery young woman as she crossed her arms over her chest, not wanting to seem like the broken-hearted teenager she really was inside. He placed his remaining hand on her other shoulder and looked down at her, carefully regarding her stature. **

"**Rae," he breathed. "Rae he asked me to promise him I wouldn't tell anyone. The city was giving him a hard time and he needed a vocal referral. He couldn't get the Bat to do it, so he called me up and I agreed. I didn't exactly voluntarily agree to do it, but he said it was the best for everyone and I couldn't change his mind."**

**She turned around, shaking off his hands and dropping the newspaper on the floor, as Cyborg regarded the picture that took of the majority of the front page.**

**Raven hung her head as she paused by the door not wanting to look at him. "Neither could I."**

**A lone, dark figure was caught in mid-jump atop some buildings with the caption underneath reading_, 'New local Gotham City hero, Nightwing, greatly resembles the Dark Knight, but apparently has high connections to many more superheroes, including the likes of Titan leader Cyborg of Jump City_.'

* * *

**

Raven's head lifted up a bit as her lips traced the ghost word that she had never uttered before and, yet, it seemed so familiar as though she had been speaking that name for years. The world seemed to be muted around her as she sat there her head only slightly inclined to the fight in front of her.

"_Nightwing_..." she whispered suddenly, shaking her head as the mysterious stranger Richard flew through her mind. "Richard..." She paused as her eyes widened a little bit and murmured unconsciously. "Richard..._.is._...Nightwing..."

* * *

Wilson fought hard against the young hero who had miraculously survived the accident, fending off his incredible arrows and engaging the poor boy in hand-to-hand combat; unfortunately for Roy, Wilson was winning and it didn't take too long for the malevolent sheriff to take the young man down, tossing him off to the side. He cracked his neck as he saw his ticket to fortune looking rather dazed on the ground and he would have just left her there, if he had not turned ever-so-slightly to see her rogue hero running through the fight to try and find her. 

Wilson quickly found his bodyguard as he threw the young shape-shifter off into an alleyway between the bank and the barber shop. Mammoth dusted off his hands to find his boss running towards him, an evil grimace on his face, angry that his plan was being foiled yet again.

"Take her," he ordered, pointing over by Raven. "And keep her away at all costs. I'll deal with Mr. Grayson over there."

Mammoth only nodded as he ran through the dust and quickly scooped the tiny woman over his shoulder and carried her off, only barely hearing the desperate shouts of Dick as he was almost there.

* * *

"Raven!" Dick screamed, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched Mammoth scoop her up and run into the saloon. "Dammit Raven hold on. I'm coming!" 

He ran towards the saloon and wasn't paying any attention as one second he was headed towards the swinging doors and the next second he was traveling fast and hard into the dirt ground beneath him. He landed with a thud and looked up just in time to see the sheriff's boot coming straight down on his head. He rolled to the side, the boot barely missing his face as he felt the air whoosh by him and he leapt up into the air, glaring at Wilson.

Dick furnished his bo staff and spun it dangerously at the sheriff; Wilson merely scowled at the young man and his hand itched to grab the gun at his side.

"I thought you would be the ticket to my success," Wilson snarled. "Apparently you are going to just get in the way. But you should just give up anyway, I've already won."

"What do you mean?" Dick growled, not moving an inch.

Wilson smirked. "Raven is already mine. I've already killed her..." He pauses to chuckle. "Well, I've killed her spirit anyway. There's no way you can ever get her back now."

"You bastard!" Dick screamed, stepping forward a little and gripping tighter onto his staff. "You can _never _take her away from me! You can't have what was never yours to begin with! I love her and there's nothing you can do to keep her from me!"

* * *

Raven finally started coming to her senses as Mammoth carried her up the stairs and away from all of the hustle. She suddenly began squirming and shouting and kicking strongly on his back that he almost dropped her. He gripped her even tighter, bruising her ankles, and holds her steady as they walk out onto the roof. Raven looks over to the side and her heart flutters as she sees Wilson and Richard fighting, thinking she had lost him back at the Inn. 

"RICHARD!" she screamed as Mammoth threw her down, but held her arms back tightly, keeping her from running away.

Dick looked up at the sound of his name being screamed and he grinned as he saw Raven looking down at him with tears streaming down her face and a smile etched into her beautiful face. He shook himself out of his happy reverie just in time to move out of the way of Wilson's hard-hitting fist. He quickly gets back into battle mode as he combats Wilson, who is surprisingly agile for one of Slade's crazy creations, actually getting some good hits in that the real Slade might not even be able to do.

Raven tears her eyes away from the battle and stares strangely at the people she called her friends as they fight, all equipped with some type of 'power' she had never seen before. But it wasn't the powers that irked her, it was the fact that they all looked...different...somehow. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but as she watched her cousin fly around shooting green bolts from her eyes and hands, and her cousin's husband running around shooting out some very strange arrows, she felt the strange urge to be fighting along side them. She shook her head of these thoughts as she watched an incredibly strong Victor Stone run across the ground and pummel one of Wilson's cronies that had come out of the bar. She looks away and sees her childhood friend Gar Logan as he magically changes into various animals and charges at Wilson's Deputy, her eyes wide with amazement.

She fights the headaches that consume her mind as she closes her eyes and tries to crouch low in Mammoth's grasp but fails miserably. She struggles briefly as her arms start to hurt from Mammoth's grip and she finally gives into the pain, stopping and panting as she looks back over the edge. Her gaze is suddenly drawn as she watches Garfield get blasted away by the Deputy, but he isn't what catches her eye. It's the ton of dirt and pebbles being blasted at the Deputy as she yelps in pain and tries to find something to hide behind. Raven searches around for the source and her eyes rest upon a petite blonde with yellow glowing eyes and hands walking out of the bar.

She could only sit there and stare as Terra ran over to Garfield and helped him up, the rocks dropping and the ground no longer under her control. She watched them with awe as if they have known each other for such a long time when she knows they have only been courting for a few months. She feels the pounding in her head increase even more as, slowly but surely, all of her friends fall down and it is only Wilson and Richard left. As they fight alone in the street a strange beeping noise sounds and she looks up to see a weird colored swirl appear from nowhere and Wilson's Deputy running towards it.

She stood there in a complete stupor as Deputy Jekyll seemed to taunt the fallen friends before she jumped into the portal, disappearing entirely. Victor was the first to get up and he quickly helped Kory and Roy into the portal as well as Terra and Garfield.

_No_, she thought as the headaches got steadily worse. _Please don't leave me! I can't stay here alone, I'll die! Please, come back for me! Please!

* * *

_

Victor ran back to help Dick, but he shooed him away as Wilson knocked him back a few paces. Victor seemed to try and pull him away but Dick wouldn't leave as he pushed his friend off and ran back into the fight.

"She's a lost cause Man!" Victor cried, his voice choking on his own words. "We got to go; we only have ten minutes or so until we're both stuck here!"

"I don't care," Dick grunted as he knocked Wilson back and glared at Victor. "I'm staying here with her then. I won't risk all of you. Now just go and I'll get Raven."

"But you heard what Slade said," Victor argued. "If she doesn't get her memory back then she can't cross the borders. Rob, man, as much faith as I have in you, I don't think you can bring her back. I'm sorry, but this hurts me just as much as it does you."

* * *

Raven gasped up on the roof as the hammers in her head got louder and heavier as she wrenched her arms from Mammoth and clutched her head, screaming painfully as it seemed like everything in her head exploded and that one word kept repeating in her head as another vision swept through her neurons.

* * *

_**Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin...**_

"**ROBIN!" she screamed as she flew up in bed, the sweat pouring off of her body in small rivers.**

**She closed her eyes and silently sobbed as her nightmare plagued her night after night after night. She looked around at the dingy walls surrounding her and felt so alone, thinking that no one could ever love her, that she was doomed to be alone forever. She looked over at the bright illuminating numbers on her clock and sighed heavily at the early morning hours she had awoken to. She opened her night stand and pulled out a torn and tattered photo from her book, lightly running her fingers over it as she looked dreamily at it.**

"**I guess I'm stuck here now, aren't I?" she sighed as she looked at the faces of all her friends smiling back at her from the picture taken just before _he _had left. "Why couldn't you just love me back? Was I so horrid that the very notion shook you to the core? That I was so awful and unlovable that you had to leave?" **

**She choked back tears as she shoved the photo back into the drawer and slammed it shut, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.**

"**I changed," she whispered into the darkness. "I _changed _Robin,_ so much_, and all for you! Am I _still _so horrible?"**

"**Yes, because you are not normal, my dear," a smooth, cold voice echoed from the shadows, startling her as a strong hand wrapped around her mouth with a rag, pouring gas into her mouth. "Starfire was normal, but you are not. You could never be. He could _never _love _you_."**

**Raven struggled in her bed, thrashing about wildy as she could feel her consciousness slipping from her as she tried to pry away Slade's cold hands. He cackled inhumanly in her ears as she felt her breath dying away and the fog taking over her brain. She thought about his hurtful words as his drones and Jinx stepped out of the shadows, smirking at her, loving every minute of her despair. The black oblivion started to converge on her vision and her mind as she slowly fell into a deep sleep, her mind fogging over completely as she knew she truly was alone and that no one would be coming to her aid, not her neighbors, not her new co-workers, not her old friends, not him... _never him_...

* * *

**

Raven's eyes burned as she opened them, tears streaming down her face, as she heaved in the dry air around her, her voice choking on her sobs and the pain coursing through her. Mammoth had given up with her and was just watching her on the ground, smirking at her situation. She looked down at her hands and her clothes and stared at all the cuts and bruises and dried blood that adorned her body. She jerked her head back up and stood up to look over the edge to see what had happened, to see how long she had blacked out for.

Her eyes scanned the dusty floor beneath her and she saw Cyborg was no longer there and, _where was he? _Ah, there was Robin, standing mere feet from the portal as the sheriff stood there before him, his hand raised, with something she could not see, pointed at him. She narrowed her eyes to see better as she saw Robin holding his arm, blood dripping freely from a nasty cut and a discarded knife at his feet. She looked back to Slade and focused her vision on his hand, gasping loudly as she finally realized he had a gun aimed at Robin, keeping him from moving anywhere. Keeping him from leaving... keeping him from saving her...

She sat there and watched as the portal steadily grew smaller, as Slade cocked his gun back at Robin, as Robin closed his eyes, waiting for the quick and painless death that was to come.

_No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! _Her brain screamed at her as she watched everything, the world seeming to go in slow motion as the trigger was pulled and the bullet lodged from it's metal tomb straight at Robin's heart. Her eyes seemed to glow as she watched in horror, her lips spitting out three little ghost words, the only thing she could think of at the moment.

Mammoth didn't even know what had happened as one second Raven was in front of him on the very verge of death it seemed like, and the next she was over the railing and no longer in his reach. He ran to the side and his eyes widened at the sight: the sight no one, not even the sheriff whose eyes were just as wide, could have seen coming.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes as the darkness descended over him and the coldness seemed to penetrate the very sun. He sat there stunned for a minute as the darkness vanished and he heard a multitude of gasps surrounding him, including one right on front of him. He looked down when he could not feel the numbness he associated with being shot and his eyes welled up with tears as he reached his arms out to capture a falling bird. 

Raven fell, still in slow motion, as the bullet penetrated her chest, feeling it sear her flesh as it passed through her rib cage and lodged itself near her spine, coming dangerously close to her heart. She gasped in pain as the fire spread throughout her body, her eyes wide as she was thrown back into his surprised arms. She dazedly looked up at Slade and saw his smile fall as he had killed her, that version of Slade's only chance at ever owning the town. She could hear Robin cooing in her ear but she couldn't discern what the words were through the haze that had crossed her vision and her ears.

She could barely feel his strong hands around her body, could barely feel him dragging her through the portal, him wounded and her dying, her blood spilling forth from her chest, leaking out onto the floor. She could barely hear him as he told her she would be fine, could barely hear him and the others rushing towards her when they fell out of the portal, could barely hear him telling her that he loved her, that he really loved her.

She barely felt her lips curve into a smile as she relived the events from the other night, when their true selves finally united in a feeling of love and desire. She could barely feel the remembered touches, the never-to-be-forgotten kisses, the irreplaceable vows that were made that night in the lake. She could feel the coldness of the floor as he placed one last kiss on her temple and laid her down before running off into the darkness to capture Slade and take him down for good, so he could never hurt any of them anymore.

She didn't even realize that she had been crying until Terra come over and wiped them away as Cyborg and Starfire quickly ripped off pieces of her dress and pressed them against her to stop the bleeding. She sobbed as the blood started dribbling out of her mouth and onto the floor as her move ran off without her yet again. She had scared him off once more and he had left her all alone. She no longer cared if she lived anymore, didn't bother trying to breathe anymore as her old friends told her to breathe, to keep her alive.

It didn't matter anymore, she was dead anyhow. She had changed, oh how she had changed for him! It had taken a homicidal maniac to completely change her into something she could never be, something she only dreamed of being, for him to finally fall in love with her. That Raven he had told he loved? She wasn't real and she never could be either. She remembered everything as she lay there dying and it hurt that much more when she thought about it.

She could no longer feel anything from that day, couldn't feel the bullet or the blood, her collapsing lungs, her dying body. All she could feel was her physically unscathed heart breaking into pieces and bleeding to death right there in her chest at the thought that he did love her, the impossible her, and now that she was gone, he no longer wished to be a part of her anymore. She continued to cry and bleed as she gave up on life as her old friends frantically moved her to try and save her, to keep her alive. She closed her eyes and gave into the darkness as they tried desperately to save the broken and already dead young woman.

* * *

Woah, what a nice long one, huh? Figured you guys deserved it, seeing as how I haven't updated in a HELLA long time. Well, review and let me know what you think! L8R Daze... 

Next/Last chapter: Epilogue. A few months later. What has fared with the Titans? Have they come out of this ordeal somewhat okay?


	9. Chapter Nine: Epilogue

Teen Titans: Wild, Wild West

Chapter Nine: Epilogue

* * *

Shout-outs:

**Sinistra250**: I know the last chapter was sad, but let's see what you think of this one, it took me HELLA long to write it.

**Cutter-with-a-cause**: Hey now, I never said anyone is dead. That still doesn't mean anything, but if you've ever read any of my other fics, then you should know I like to throw those wonderful little loops in there!

**Darkofthenight**: Awww, don't cry! If you want to know if she lives, then you better hurry up and read this chapter! QUICKLY!

**The Wings of a Raven**: haha, 'Wondrous.' Why is that the one word that everyone always has Star say? Tee hee, I love it. Sorry I didn't update too soon, stupid school and work.

**Lee21323**: I hope you come back from your little delusional world to at least read this. It might make you somewhat happy...

**Al the Pirate**: Hahaha, yeah I got started right away on this, but I didn't finish it that quickly. Sorry bout that, life sux right now. But I do love your stories that you got going right now. I was doing the happy dance for sure during the last chapter of 'Comfortable.' YAY!

**LAIN THE FLUFF-MASTA**: I LOVE YOU! Your reviews always make me happy. And, ahem, I haven't exactly seen you abundantly on here lately either... just thought I would add that in there. ;-) Anyhoo, you'll have to read on to see what I had in store for the birds, and yes, of course, you can steal my little name for you. That's why I created it! Mwahahah! Hope you like this, and maybe I can update some more this week... I'm really behind...hehe.

**KidFlashisHot**: Gah, no more crying! If I see one more person crying then I'm gonna cry! Although I already am because this is the last chapter. Sniff. Ugh.

**Bob**: Well glad you thought it was fabulous... and I would have read your lips, but I could not see you, only the words coming out. ;-)

**Tecna**: Ouch, I didn't mean to be cruel...well okay, yeah I guess I did. :-) But no more crying! Just read on, it might surprise you.

**Desanera**: Hope this doesn't disappoint you, because, honestly... I'm kinda afraid of you now...

**YoukaiTenshi**: I updated. REVIEW NOW PLZ!

**CeruleanAngel**: Oh thank you thank you very much.

**Tia**: Haha, hopefully you got this far, because this is where I'm posting my thanks to you!

**Kitsune tails**: Alright already, please don't die, I'm finishing it right now. Sheesh!

**Just me and myself**: Good, here's the next chapter. No more waiting now!

A/N: Sniff. Here it is, the very last chapter of this beloved fic, which I have thoroughly enjoyed writing... I hope you all like it and are as sad to see this end as I am... Sigh...

* * *

Epilogue: Eight Months Later...

Nightwing sat on the same rocks yet again, staring out at the Tower, all lit up while the rain fell around him, soaking him to the bone, but he really didn't care. This was the fourth night in a row that he crouched there above the waterfall and watched the shadows in the Tower, afraid to go any closer, afraid of what would happen if he wandered in. The scenes were always more or less somber, as far as he could tell, and he hated to think he was the cause of that.

More than that, though, he was angry; angry at himself for leaving her once more, and just when she needed him the most. That right there was the only reason for him sitting out here night after night, watching and waiting and trying to get the courage up to go back to his friends. He straightened up on the rock, standing atop it and looking every bit the tormented hero that he was. Tonight was the night, he decided, tonight he was going to go back to the Tower, back to his friends, and back to her... for good.

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

* * *

Cyborg was shaken a little from his tinkering in the garage when he heard someone at the door. He looked down at his arm and opened up the compartment with his "watch" in it. He felt slightly miffed that he was no longer looking at real skin, but he quickly got over it as he frowned, seeing the late hour.

"That's it," he grumbled as he threw down his rag and left to answer the door. "Who the hell decides to stop by at eleven o'clock in the freakin' night? I'm gonna pummel whoever it is to a pulp."

He was still grumbling as he reached the door and threw it open to reveal a disheveled and thoroughly soaked, black-clad hero; he was taken aback as the anger flew off his face and was replaced by something of a more comforting and friendly air. Nightwing lifted his tousled head and smiled weakly at the robotic man, dazed in front of him.

"Hey Cy...," he managed to get out.

"Nightwing," Cy said, confused. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good this time... We all did..."

Nightwing shook his head as Cy stepped back to let him inside the dry and warm house.

"No, I finished what I needed to," he replied quietly, looking around, as if searching for something, someone. "I did what I had to, to keep everyone safe, and now... now I-I'm ready to come back. That is, if you all want me back anyway."

Cyborg just sat there, stunned, as the words fell from his lips, having a hard time believing them. "You finished what you needed to? What does that mean, Night?"

"That means that I'm done. Slade is done. I finished him and we don't have to worry about him anymore," he replied cryptically.

"You mean," Cy asked, his human eye growing larger. "That you _killed _him? You actually killed someone!"

Night chuckled dryly and looked at him.

"No," he replied, heading towards the living room, Cy following close behind. "Actually, I didn't. I wanted to, though, and I think I would have if he had not have beaten me to it."

"He killed himself?" Cy asked incredulously as they entered the elevator together and pushed the button for the floor of the main Titan living quarters. "I never pegged him that way."

"I don't think he did either," he said, his voice and eyes growing grave. "He just got too cocky in one of our many encounters and slipped and fell off a twenty story building, impaling himself on a construction rod on the ground floor. Pierced him right through his non-existent heart."

Cy shivered a bit at the cold and uncaring description of his death and looked at the somber old friend next to him, "So, you finally finished with Slade, and now you want to come back to the team? I... I-I don't know, man. I mean, I'm all for it, but we need to find out what the others say."

Nightwing just nodded as his stomach started twisting into knots at the thought of his friends waiting for him just a few floors above him and steadily growing closer by the second. They stood there in silence, each one merely content in the fact that their friendly, familiar bond was still there. In what seemed like a few seconds, they had reached the main living quarters and Nightwing was more nervous than he had been in years. The doors opened with a loud whoosh and he followed Cyborg out of the shaft, almost hiding behind the half-man, half-robot into the living room and to the other Titans.

"Hey Titans," Cy barked somewhat as he stopped by the couch, earning the gazes of the entire team. "We got ourselves a visitor and he wants to talk to you about something."

Nightwing could only assume they nodded as the silence greeted him and Cy stepped aside, not giving him any time to move out on his own accord. He met three surprised looks of his old friends and one scowl as he gulped and cleared his throat.

"H-hey guys," he stumbled, feeling as if he were just meeting them for the first time.

A chorus of two hellos, one nod, and the permanent scowl greeted him as he gathered up the courage to ask for the biggest thing ever in his life. He closed his eyes briefly before flinging them back open and taking a deep breath.

"I-I came here tonight," he gulped. "Fully aware of what I've done and said in the past and I am completely laying myself and my future on the line for you all to pick at." He paused for a moment and then continued. "I came here tonight to ask you to look past everything that has happened over the past few years and I want to be a part of this team again; I want to be a Titan and your friend once more."

There was a thick silence as the Titans looked to one another before Cy stepped in and glared at all of them.

"I don't know about y'all," he said gruffly, and yet soothingly at the same time. "But I think Dick's been through a lot and I'm all for giving him a second chance. What about you?"

"I think," Starfire spoke up quietly, looking very thoughtful as she held Speedy's hand tightly. "That Friend Robin has had plenty of time to decide what he has needed in his life. I also think that he has deserved another chance to prove himself of worth to us, as teammates and as a friend. I feel he has earned his place in the Titans yet again."

Nightwing smiled lightly at the alien princess and looked to Speedy beside her.

"Star has a point," Speedy said, nodding. "I'm willing to let him back."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, piping up. "Dick here has got my vote. I missed having someone else's butt to beat on the Gamestation for once."

Everyone chuckled as Nightwing looked to the last person who had yet to speak and whose scowl was still permanently fixed on her face. The laughter died down quickly as she stood up and walked over to him, glaring at him from the other side of the couch and folding her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I don't think I'm going to be as easy to persuade as the rest," she growled.

"Well," Nightwing said, flinching a little at her strong stature. "What can I do to convince you I'm here for good this time? What can I say to make it all better, Terra?"

Terra huffed and narrowed her eyes more at him. "I don't think there is anything you can do to convince me." She paused as tears leaked out of her eyes and her voice shook fiercely. "You left us and I can deal with that. But the fact that you left her yet again is why I can't seem to find it in me to forgive you."

Nightwing hung his head at the mention of her name and he suddenly noticed she wasn't in the room with everyone else.

"Ter," BB cut in, reaching out to stroke her arm. "Babe, this really isn't something you can be upset with him for, it's not our place, it's hers."

"I don't think so," Terra griped, pulling her arm away from her boyfriend and looking back at Nightwing. "You made her cry, you know that? You made her give up on life, did you know that too? You hurt her more than anyone ever has and you expect me to just ignore that you have probably destroyed my best friend and forgive you like that?"

"No, I guess I don't," Nightwing replied sullenly. "But if you just called her out here, I would gladly talk to her. I've been thinking all these months about what I wanted to say to her, what I need to say to her and then after I've explained my actions to her, then you can make your final decision."

"Well, _Nightwing_," she spoke scathingly. "That's all good and whatnot, but she's not here. She left. Again."

Nightwing stood there for a second, taking in her words as they ran over his brain.

"She left?" He asked, confused, his voice shaking. "But, when will she be back? Did she just go out for the night?"

"No, Friend Robin," Starfire said sadly, standing up and placing a hand on Terra's shoulder as the fiery blonde broke down and cried as BB pulled her close and held her. "Friend R-raven has not 'gone out' for just the evening. W-we thought she had passed on after you two had crossed over through the portal and we worked very hard to get her to be of life again." She paused and wiped away a tear. "She was not of the consciousness all night and so we ourselves went to bed and left her as Friend Cyborg assured us she was of the 'stable' enough for us to go away to bed..."

"No," Nightwing called, interrupting her. "I- Yo- She... she isn't _dead_, is she?"

"Oh, no," Starfire quickly covered. "Well, at least we do not have thoughts of so."

"W-well then, what is it?" he asked, his voice desperate.

Starfire closed her eyes momentarily and then looked back up at him, her bright, green eyes clouded in despair.

"W-we do not have knowledge of that," she answered meekly. "When we had ventured to check upon her the morning of next, w-we could not find her. She left us a note of apologies and was gone before we could see her. We do not know where she has left us for; We have tried the searching for her and she is, what is the word? Ah, yes, she is like the invisible, she has disappeared and we are unable to locate her."

Nightwing's head reeled with the news and he had to grip onto the couch to keep himself from falling. The room seemed to spin around him and Cyborg came over and placed a large, robotic hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"S-she's gone?" he asked, his voice raspy as the tears flowed from beneath his mask. "She isn't here? I-I thought she would wait for me... Gosh, I'm so ashamed..."

"Don't blame yourself man," Cy said, trying to calm his old friend down. "Rae left of her own accord; I don't think there was anything any of us could have done."

"Yes there was!" Terra interrupted, glaring up at Nightwing. "You could have stayed! You could have forgotten about Slade and let us all take care of him. Together! You could have told her you loved her and then stayed by her side to let her know it was really her you loved."

Nightwing blanched at her tone. "What do you mean? Of course it was her I really loved! Who else would I love? Why would she think I didn't love her? I left to keep her safe, because I loved her so much!"

"Think about it man," Beast Boy said, uncharacteristically pensive. "Cy and I talked about it before, but Raven changed completely after you left. She stayed more in her room and didn't speak as much, which is nothing new from her, really." He gave a nervous chuckle and continued. "But she did it so she could train and defeat her father because she thought you left because she wasn't normal. And now, I can only guess that after Slade's creation in that alternate world, she got the feeling you only told her you loved her because she was normal there..."

BB trailed off and everyone looked strangely at him.

"Since when did you get smart?" quipped Speedy, smirking slightly.

Beast Boy just chuckled and sat back down. "I have my moments, you know. I'm not always just a big green clown!"

The entire team chuckled dryly before remembering the importance of what their comedic friend had just revealed to them. Nightwing still stood there, not knowing what to do or say at the moment. Finally, he lifted his head up and scowled at the somber room.

"I need to find her," he simply stated. "I need to talk to her and work this out. I need _her_."

"Then you must go and find Friend Raven," Starfire interjected, walking around the couch and placing a petite hand on his shoulder. "We have used all of the resources given to us as heroes of this town, but we were unable to locate her person. Maybe, just maybe, your feelings of deep affection for her may aide you in finding where she resides now. But when you find her, may I request a favor of you? Just one, I promise."

Nightwing nodded and waited for her to continue.

Starfire sighed sadly, something he was not used to seeing, ever. "Will you please tell Friend Raven that we are missing her and that we all have the miss and love for her? I do not necessarily want her to return to a home she feels she does not belong of, but I would like for her to know of our feelings of family for her."

"Of course I will, Star," he agreed, smiling genuinely at her.

The rest of the Titans all said their goodbyes yet again, even Terra, as Nightwing got a few essentials and went in search of Raven, first looking for some of his old contacts who might be able to give him some clues and to see if anyone had reported seeing someone of her description anywhere within 100 miles recently.

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

* * *

Nightwing sat perched upon the rooftop of the bank, watching the dim lights of the library cascading out onto the sidewalk, illuminating this brief section of Bludhaven, a city that always seems to be in shadows. His latest contact had given him this address, saying that he overheard a few patrons talk of the nice new librarian that no one had ever seen before. Nightwing narrowed his eyes in frustration; so far the last twelve leads had been a dud, each one turning out to be someone else other than who he was looking for.

He scowled as he peered inside yet again, still not being able to see the librarian of whom he was told about. He had seen all the patrons come and go but he had yet to catch a glimpse of this new worker, only being able to see brief flashes of a young woman hidden behind shelves. He sighed in annoyance as he finally gave up, jumping down from the roof and landing in a perfect crouch position on the ground, before standing up and walking purposely towards the library doors. If he couldn't see this mysterious worker from afar, then he would just have to take his chances and meet her in person.

He quietly entered into the library doors, a small bell signaling his entrance into the deserted domain. He could hear some rustling from behind the bookshelf in front of him and he frowned as the person in question remained hidden, even when they were admonishing him.

"I'm sorry," the voice sullenly replied, his head snapping in the direction of the young woman. "But we close in ten minutes; unless you have something to return, then I'm afraid there's not much you can do. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

Nightwing cleared his throat and began walking in a daze towards where the young woman hid. "Um, actually, I'm not here to return something."

"Then you'll have to come back tomorrow," the voice droned, sending chills down his spine as she sounded preoccupied. "We don't check out any new materials fifteen minutes before closing."

"I don't want to check anything out," Nightwing replied, his voice sounding hoarse as he was now only a few feet from the bookshelf hiding her. "I really just wanted to know if I could have a word with you...please?"

The librarian sighed heavily and he smiled somewhat as he heard a few muttered, choice words, apparently directed angrily at him; the sound of a pile of books resounded as they were semi-slammed onto the shelf and the woman walked slowly out in the open in front of him, looking up at him and standing there, completely frozen, as she stared at him.

"H-hi," Night murmured, unsure of what to say now that he had her attention after so long. "I-I was hoping it w-was you..."

The librarian seemed to straighten up at his words and grew a cold, unemotional look on her face. "Leave. Now."

"What? W-why?" he asked, cringing at her tone as she quickly turned into a very angry person. "R-Raven, what di— "

"Just get out. Now!" she interrupted, narrowing her eyes at him, causing the now apparent glow on her face to look oddly misplaced.

"B-but, R-Raven!" he cried as she walked away, going back to her work. "I-I came looking for you. I've looked everywhere for you! I-I just wanna talk with you!"

He could have sworn that he heard her choke back a sob as she gathered her books back up and started slamming them onto the shelf in front of her. "No! There is nothing to talk about! You left, I'm here now, and you have no reason to come back, ever! You made things perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. I'll never be normal and good enough for you!"

Now he was positive that she was crying, but she hid herself well as she moved even farther into the catacomb of books surrounding her with every step he took. He chased her for twenty minutes almost before he sat down, breathing heavily, his own eyes wet and irritated at the fact that she wanted nothing to do with him and would run away at all possible chances.

"Raven, please!" he begged, hearing her stop and still longing to see her, all of her, as she had been mostly hidden by the shelf before. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why should I?" she asked, her tears now becoming loud and noticeable as he could hear her harsh breathing from a few aisles over. "Why should I listen to you when all you have ever done is run away from me? Why!"

"Because," he sighed. "I have a message for you. From Starfire. And from everyone else, really."

"Oh yeah," she said, sounding forlorn. "Like what?

Night shook his head, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "No way. I'm not telling you until you stop running away from me and sit down and talk."

He thought maybe she had left for good at his request as the silence took over and he could only hear himself breathing and the dim hum of the lights. He was about to get up and walk away when her voice startled him.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea," she finally answered, sounding so frail, fragile, and a million miles away. "It's only going to hurt both of us if you see me."

"Why would it hurt?" he asked, confused. "I haven't spent the last few weeks looking for you just to talk to you from behind a stack of books."

"I don't care what you went through," she muttered harshly. "Do you know what _I've _been through to try and see you all these years? And you never made it easy on me, Slade was the first time I've seen you in person in years."

"I know," he answered sadly. "And I'm sorry, I really am... I was just really confused and I thought I was only making things better by leaving everyone, especially you. I thought I was keeping you all safe, you most of all."

He heard her take a few steps closer to him, but made no move to get up. "But you leaving didn't make a damn bit of difference. We were all still in danger. _I _was in danger. Slade still found me, found all of us."

"I know. I didn't realize just how desperate he was to ruin my life," he admitted, hanging his head as he stood up. "And I am more sorry for that than you'll ever know... seriously Rae. I still haven't forgiven myself for underestimating him and leaving all of you. Honestly, I would have loved more than anything to stay with you. The last thing I ever wanted to do was leave you alone."

"I-I want to talk," came her response after a few minutes, sounding closer to him. "But I don't think you'll be happy with me... I don't want you to see my reason for leaving yet again."

"Please, Raven," he pleaded. "I just want nothing more than to see you again. I want to talk with you and tell you how sorry I am for all these years. And I want to do it to your face so you can see and feel how awful I feel at what I did to you. Please?"

"O-okay," she sighed sadly. "Walk straight ahead and there's a table at the end of the row. Go there."

He nodded and moved quietly, the books blurring past him as he walked towards the table, his insides twisting as he heard her move somewhere behind him. He took a seat at the table and he looked up to see her figure grow closer, walking past the books at an odd pace. Her steps slowed down, but she eventually made it out and his heart nearly broke free as he saw her tear-streaked face; and then the rest of his face dropped as she stepped out completely.

His formerly svelte Raven was clad in a light, flowing, cream dress, her long hair up tight in a bun. But it wasn't the dress or the hair that caught his eye, it was what was under the dress, something that he knew had never been there before.

"R-Raven?" he asked, unsure as she stepped a few feet closer before stopping completely. "W-what happened? I mean, I know what happened, but... I-I don't understand."

She looked nervous as she came closer, the swell of her stomach only making her look more fragile as she sat upon a chair a few feet away. She smoothed out her dress, her glowing complexion looking strange on her usually cold and calm demeanor.

"See?" she said, the tears falling yet again as she looked away. "This is why I didn't want you to see me...ever..."

"But Raven, how?" Nightwing asked incredulously, his voice sounding with extreme disuse. "I mean, you're _pregnant_! H-How did this happen? A-are you married now? Oh gosh, I'm so confused!"

No, I'm not m-married," she whispered, looking down to stare at the floor. "The father left me some time ago... I didn't think he would want to know what had happened that night."

Nightwing just sat there, taking in her words and after a few minutes, he was about to ask her where the father was when it all clicked in his head. The father left, _he _had left and she didn't think the father wanted to know, that _he _didn't want to know.

"Rae," he said, his voice quiet and trembling with realization. "W-why didn't you tell me? Why did you run off on your own and not tell anyone?"

She looked up from the floor and glared at him. "How could I tell you if you weren't here! How could I _not _leave when the last thing I wanted was to live and raise a child in the very place I had spent the majority of my life with you!"

He could see her anger and her frustration roll right off her face and her voice, something he was not used to really. He had seen it to a degree in Slade's world, but never the emotion behind the real Raven, the woman he had fallen in love with over and over again so long ago. Her anger quickly subsided and became tears as her sorrow seeped out of her pores, her brain reverting back to the fact that he didn't really love her and only wanted to be with someone normal, something she could never achieve.

_No_, his brain argued. _**Not **facts. Ideas. Thoughts. Stupid and completely untrue **lies**._

"Raven," he spoke up in a comforting manner. "I... I'm sorry... I don't know what else I can say... except... I love you. I really do. Honestly. There's never been anyone else but you, the real you. I guess... I guess I just found it easier to say everything I've ever felt for you to a part of you that couldn't tell me no."

"Why would _I _tell _you _no?" she asked quietly, and he could tell he had gotten to her, but that her skepticism was a hard fighter. "You were the one who rejected me! How in the hell could _you _be the scared one?"

Nightwing cringed at the sadness in her tone as he stood up and tried to walk over to her, hating the distance between them. No sooner than he had taken a step, though, Raven's eyes widened and she fled backwards, hiding herself behind a bookcase yet again. He immediately stopped and glared at the books she hid behind.

"Raven!" he demanded, his urgency growing in his voice. "Why do you keep hiding from me? Why can't you just let me come near you, talk with you?"

"You can talk plenty from over there," she bit back. "I don't want you coming near me."

Nightwing blinked at her words and a lone tear escaped his masked orbs. "Why? Raven, why won't you let me back in?"

He thought she had left again as silence reigned in the library, making it seem heavy and disturbing in the dark night. He was about to move forward again but he suddenly heard the quiet noise of her muffled sobbing. His heart broke at the sound and the weight of his body was instantly too much for him to handle as he collapsed onto the floor, his face staring at nothing on the floor.

"B-because," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to register. "I don't want to hurt anymore. I-I can't handle you killing me again..."

His heart caught in his chest at her affirmation of all his worst fears and he finally lost it. Everything he had truly done to the love of his life swarmed him as he lay there on the floor on his knees, his face streaked with tears as he buried it in his hands on the floor. In his head all he could think about was how sorry he was, how he finally understood what he did to her, how much he loved her, his pain turning into gut-wrenching sobs on the library marble.

He lay there for what seemed like an eternity, not realizing where he was anymore, just the agony of his treatment towards the only woman he had ever loved.He wanted to say so many things to her right there, to apologize profusely but the words couldn't seem to come out, just the damnable sobs of him gasping for air in-between his tears. His face was hot and wet and sticky, but he didn't care anymore as he lay there.

He no longer blamed Raven for hating him, for wanting to leave. He would have done the same thing if she had treated him even a quarter of the same way as he did to her. He was in his own little world and he didn't even notice that Raven was no longer hiding behind the books; he was startled as he felt her tiny, pale, cold hands touch his hands on the ground.He didn't dare look up for fear she would disappear completely. That she would simply tell him that she was glad he finally understood her position and then say nothing else as she walked away forever.

Raven did her best to sit on the ground as she was still rather uncomfortable, pushing it back to the recesses of her mind since that was not the issue at hand. She had thought Robin would simply try to talk to her again, and so she was totally unprepared for what had happened. She was merely lying there against the books, her tears burning as they fell to the floor, when she heard it; she stopped for a moment and could clearly hear his crying mixed in with words she was almost positive he didn't know he was getting out.

All she could make out, though, were the words 'sorry' and 'love you so much' pouring out of his mouth; her heart clenched at the way he had been broken like that. She suddenly felt a change of heart, realizing that maybe, just maybe, he really didn't know what he had been doing to her on some level. He didn't realize how much she loved him, how much she had been hurt by him, until just now. She couldn't handle hearing the man she still undoubtedly loved sobbing like that and so she had managed to wobble over to him and awkwardly get on the ground next to him, laying her hand upon his own.

"Robin," she croaked out softly, her hand stroking his while her other hand found his chin and tried lifting it up. "Please, Robin, please look at me..."

"Why should I?" he whispered through his tears, the sobs slowly dying down somewhat. "Why would you even want me near you? Look at everything that I did to you! I wouldn't blame you if you just got up and walked away from me forever. I don't deserve the love of someone like you."

"Ro...Richard," she cooed, finally forcing him to look at her and wiping away his tears, trying her hardest to smile through her own pain. "Please, stop crying. For me, please..."

He quickly tried to stop at her request, sniffling like crazy to stop the tears as he sat on his knees, looking away, not wanting to see how she was looking at him. But no matter how hard he resisted, she managed to bring his face back to look at her, a small smile on her face as she cradled his face in her soft, tiny hands. They sat like that for almost ten minutes before he sprang to his feet, a panicked look on his swollen face.

"Oh, geez Rae," he spat out, worry tinging his voice. "You shouldn't be on the ground like that; it can't be good for you, for your... your baby."

She only chuckled dryly as he bent down to help pick her up, careful not to grab her around the waist. Raven closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being this close to him yet again. When both of them were completely off the ground, they simply stayed there, wrapped in each others arms; Nightwing's arms wrapped around her waist, with hers resting lightly on his shoulders, their eyes locked, their breaths intermingling.

The rain could be heard coming down outside and it wasn't until a streak of lightening lit up the sky behind them that they even recognized where they were. Even then, though, they still didn't move, content to just stand there in each other's warm, comforting embrace. Nightwing lost himself completely in her violet orbs, which seemed quite a bit brighter now, for some reason, and they fit perfectly with the new glow her skin seemed to possess.

Raven found her arms snaking up to his shoulders and then eventually around his neck, merely holding onto him in case this was all just a horrible, sickening dream. Her eyes seemed to look past his mask and deep into his true soul, the swell of her belly resting lightly against him, a strange energy invading his body where they touched.

He knew, in an instant, that the energy he was feeling was partially his own, as in the baby inside of her, his baby, _their _baby. He smiled to himself at the thought of what their love had created, they made something that was a little bit of him, a little bit of her, the perfect combination as far as he was concerned. He absentmindedly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Raven," he whispered, leaning his head against hers, paying little attention to the small gasp she let out. "I always have. I always will. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I really am. I wish I could make it all up to you somehow."

"You can," she whispered back, clutching onto his shirt collar around his neck.

"How? Anything! I'll do _anything _for you, Raven!" he exclaimed, pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes again.

She smiled softly. "Stay. Just... stay... with me. Don't ever leave me again. I don't think my heart could take losing you anymore."

Nightwing didn't even hesitate as he nodded, breaking out into a grin. "Of course, Raven. I don't think _my _heart could take leaving you again."

Raven's face lit up in a huge grin, a real smile, something she hadn't done in a few years. A few tears found their way out of her eyes and fell down her porcelain skin as his hand reached up to brush them away gently.

"No tears," he said softly. "No more crying. Especially over me."

"Don't worry, these are tears of happiness. Really, they are," she said, half-crying, half-laughing.

Nightwing laughed back as his own happy tears escaped from behind his mask, as Raven stood up on tiptoes and kissed them away, his cheek tingling where her lips were. His hands flew up to her face as he cupped her cheeks, growing closer with every second. She looked up at him with eager eyes as he drew closer, their breaths intermingling as her eyes closed of their own accord and his lips brushed against hers. She couldn't take it anymore and closed the minute gap between them, sighing heavily into the kiss as their lips pressed deeply into each other.

Nightwing deepened the kiss as he held onto her tightly, her own hands entangling in his shirt and his hair. He moaned quietly into the kiss, their real, truly first kiss ever; it was more perfect than it ever could have been and he found himself wanting to stay like that forever. They finally pulled back after what seemed like an eternity, each one smiling, each one full of love as they just stared into the other's eyes.

"Wow...," he breathed. "That was... amazing."

She just chuckled and nodded her agreement as she backed away, taking his hand in hers as she led him to a small couch nearby and they sat down, their hands still intertwined as she rested her head on his shoulders, content to just sit together in silence. They sat like that for a few minutes while Nightwing placed a hand on hers and they rubbed her belly, feeling their unborn child inside of her. Suddenly, his head snapped up as a thought overtook his senses and pushed its way up front.

"Hey, Rae?" he asked, frowning as his eyebrows furrowed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm? Sure, what is it?" she responded, her senses on alert at the tone of his voice.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but," he sighed. "How are you pregnant?"

Raven just shifted to stare at him, one eyebrow cocked in that infamous way of hers.

"Are you kidding me?" she droned, sounding like his old Raven. "Well you see, Robin, when a man and a woman really like each other, maybe even love each other, the— "

"No!" he chuckled, stopping her. "That's not what I meant! What I was trying to say was... how are you pregnant... in _this _world? I mean, everything else went back to normal the second we crossed through the portal. Cyborg even told me that the bullet had disappeared from inside of you by the time they had you back at the Tower. So, if that's how everything went, then how did you get, or stay, pregnant when everything else went back to normal?"

Raven seemed unperplexed by the question as she carefully chose her words. "You know, I thought about that a lot after I found out I was with child. The only thing that seems to make sense is that it was my powers. I found out shortly after I left the Tower that the only reason I was alive was because something in my powers had kicked into overdrive and helped me heal faster. When everything went back to normal, the new life inside of me, regardless of how young it was, tapped into my powers apparently to keep itself from disappearing like everything else."

Nightwing took everything in slowly, processing the possibility of what she was saying, nodding the entire time.

"So your powers were able to protect the baby, even at the early stage, keeping it alive as you crossed the portal?" he asked, merely repeating her words.

"Yep," she replied. "Now, I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only thing I can think of. I don't know how else to explain it."

"No, no," he said, shaking his head. "It does make sense, it really does. I guess I just wasn't expecting to find you like this... I thought everything had gone back to normal. Not that I'm complaining or anything, because now... now, not only do I get _you _to love, but now I get our child to love as well. I couldn't be more happier, really."

Raven smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly, something he knew he could never get enough of. At that he stood up, bringing her with him and making her face him again.

"Raven," he said, hesitating a little bit. "W-when I left the Titans, Starfire asked me to tell you that they miss you and they all care about you... even though they didn't say as much, I think they want you to come back. I-I asked them and they let me join the team again, but if you don't want to go back then I'll understand. If you want to stay here, then I will too. I'll do anything if it means being able to be with you."

Raven thought about it for a minute, making him smile at her scrunched up face while she pondered what it was she truly wanted.

"Ro-Richard," she answered at last. "I only left because you weren't there. But... if you want to rejoin the team, then... I would love to go back to the Tower with you. I really miss everyone. I care about them so much and I've hated my choice so much these past few months. I would do anything to see my family again."

Nightwing couldn't believe his eyes as he laughed, gently picking her up and spinning her around, being careful not to hurt her or the baby. He was so happy that he didn't even know what to do as he kissed her passionately. He loved her, she loved him, they were going to be together for a long time, and she was pregnant; as far as he was concerned, there was no way life could get any better.

Raven's arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss, gently pushing her tongue inside his mouth as his hands gently rested on her waist, savoring the wonderful taste that was Raven. The rain outside lightened up just a tad as the lights dimmed as well, being on an automatic timer, and making the library seem somewhat creepy, somewhat romantic with the storm outside the glass walls.

Raven pulled away for a second, gazing lovingly into his face as she reached up and discarded his mask, tossing it across the room. Her eyes locked on his deep, amber ones as she smiled, tracing his jaw-line with her finger.

"I love you, Richard," she whispered. "Forever and always."

"I love you too, Raven," he whispered back, smiling. "With all of my heart and all of my soul."

She smiled as reached back up to kiss him, the now gentle rain outside giving the distinct sound of a far off waterfall as the two birds sealed their love that night, promising to spend their eternities together. It was if the past was completely dissolved in their kisses, both of them content to just live in the future now, waiting until tomorrow when they would pack up and head back to where they both truly belonged. Back to their home with their friends, their family, and to raise their own children in a place where they would always have someone to love and to be loved by. Somewhere far, far away from anywhere even remotely resembling the Wild, Wild, West...

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

* * *

A/N: Alright. Here it is. Another one has come and gone. Damnit! Oh well, sorry about the corny ending, it probably doesn't do very well, but I felt like I needed to finish it already seeing as how it's almost been two months since I last updated. Ooops. Anyhoo, I hope you all still liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. I consider this one of my starter babies and I'm extremely sad to finally see it go.

As for the ending... I know it can be continued, but as of right now, it's not. There might be a sequel... key word there, MIGHT. I have WAY too many ideas in my head right now that are taking precedent over that so, you can request it, but I may not get to it. But don't worry. Eventually there WILL be a baby fic with them. And knowing me, there'll be LOTS of good ol' angtsy too!

Alrighty then, It's about one a.m. at the moment so I'm about to get going here. Thank you all for reading this. And I might post my replies to your reviews in another chapter after this if I get the time, so if I don't then this will serve as my big thank you page.

* * *

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! _BIG VIRTUAL HUG!_**

L8R Daze... SCP!


End file.
